Storm of the Past
by KChanDreams
Summary: Mariette has been feeling ill and suddenly meets a masked person, who is trying to either kill her or save her. Mariette just doesn't know and she also ends up in another world different from her own. How will Mariette's life change? T for safe.
1. Chapter 1: Memories?

**(Disclaimer: The Twelve Kingdom Characters belong solely to** **Fuyumi Ono, but Mariette and the other unknown characters I am writing about belong to me. If this disclaimer is wrong, then please do not sue me.)**

**(Disclaimer: Ikigami manga belongs solely to** **Mase Motoro****, but Sasuke Mura and the other unknown characters I am writing about belong to me. The story is just based on the plot line of the manga. If this disclaimer is wrong, then please do not sue me.)**

**KChanDreams: **Looks like I needed to put two disclaimers for this one. Well anyway, my plan for the ultimate crossover was reformated, so only two mangas for this one. If the other story is ever finished, then it might be added, but not likely. Anyway enjoy this and the crossover will be seen later on. Please review.

* * *

**Storm of the Past**

**Chapter 1: Memories? **

Mariette looked around at the vast dark plane that surrounded her calling out, "Mommy?" Her voice only echoed back. Mariette stood her ground wondering where she was. She suddenly saw a figure in the distance and waved toward it.

"Hello!"

_Mariette._

Mariette paused in her actions as the figure approached her. When the figure was close enough, Mariette saw that it was a woman in a red armor with long black hair. Mariette blinked in confusion.

"Who are you?"

The figure smiled and placed a cold hand on Mariette's head causing her to gasp in surprise. Her cat features popped out. The figure giggled and kneeled down in front of her.

"You still have your cat features. I'm glad."

Mariette stared at the woman and asked again who she was. A tear escaped from the woman's eye. Mariette gasped. Mariette waved her arms frantically saying, "I'm sorry" repeatedly. The woman shook her head.

"You shouldn't apologize. It was my fault for feeling even a little jealous, but…"

The woman suddenly showed a serious look that sent chills down Mariette's back.

"…I will never forgive them."

"Never forgive who?" asked Mariette. The woman gripped Mariette's shoulders and said, "Be careful, Mariette. They are going to try to kill…"

Mariette awoke before the woman could finish her words. Mariette sat up in her bed and looked toward the cloudy sky. Mariette remembered the woman's face wondering who she was.

Mariette shook her head and jumped out of bed. She slipped on her royal garments and headed out of her room. Mariette ran down the empty hallway calling out, "Mommy?" Mariette knew that her mother would be awake at this time for she had work to do as Queen of Kei.

Mariette ran into the throne room and saw Yoko speaking with one of her officials.

"Mommy!" cheered Mariette as she ran to Yoko. Yoko saw Mariette and smiled brightly. She embraced Mariette and said, "Mariette, why are you awake at this time?" Mariette smiled.

"I had this weird dream and I wanted to tell you about it," said Mariette happily. Yoko giggled and looked at her official.

"We will talk later," said Yoko. The official nodded and left the throne room.

When the official was gone, Yoko sat Mariette on her lap and said, "So what was your dream about?" Mariette thought awhile.

"I wasn't really sure. I was in a meadow filled with Mochi and Keiki was eating it like a pig. And then En-Chan came along and pulled the king of En out of a mushroom and started yelling at him for no apparent reason. Then the apprentice of that medical scholar came along and he had bunny ears. He told me that I was late and to follow him, but I didn't want to because you said that I shouldn't follow him out of nowhere. And then the twins came along and started to sing in Japanese and Korean. They were really out of tune. And then the hotel man came and told them to be quiet with horns upon his head. Then that new soldier of the king of En came along and began to throw mud at me telling me to fight him repeatedly. It made me mad. Then the king of Kou materialized from a flower and told me that he was going to take me to a happy place, but then you appeared again calling him a pedophile and Taiki appeared too saying that he was no good. Then daddy came along and grew cat ears laughing like a clown."

Yoko was trying her burst not to burst out laughing from Mariette's dream description. Yoko controlled her laughter and said, "That is a strange dream." Mariette nodded and suddenly looked down sadly.

"Is something wrong?"

Mariette sighed and continued her story.

"After seeing all that, my dream suddenly became pitch black. I called out to you, but you didn't answer. I was really scared, but then I saw a girl in red armor."

Yoko eyes widen and asked, "Red Armor?" Mariette nodded.

"She had long black hair too. She was really pretty. I asked for her name, but she never told me. She just said some strange things like 'I'm glad that you still have your cat features' and that I shouldn't apologize. She also cried."

Yoko squeezed Mariette's arm lightly and asked, "Did she say anything else?" Mariette nodded.

"She also said that she couldn't forgive them. I don't know what that means, but she looked angry. She also said that they were going to try to kill something, but I woke up before she could tell me. Weird right?"

Yoko nodded and hugged Mariette close. Mariette looked at Yoko in confusion.

"Is something wrong, mommy?"

Yoko shook her head and said, "Everything is fine, so why don't you play in the garden." Mariette nodded and jumped off Yoko's lap.

When Mariette was out of the room, Yoko clasped her hand over her mouth with wide eyes.

_Why was Wuya in her dream?_

Mariette played around in the garden laughing. She suddenly saw a reflection in the small pond and looked up only to see Narumi, a green haired ten-year-old boy, looking down at her. Mariette smiled brightly at the sight of him.

"Naru-Chan, what brings you here?" asked Mariette with her cat tail swinging about. Narumi walked over to her and said, "My master wanted to visit the palace." Narumi sat next to Mariette on the grass. He looked at her and asked, "So how have you been?" Mariette smiled.

"I've been doing great. My mommy says that I am doing great in my studies and I can go down to the kingdom soon to play," said Mariette happily. Narumi smirked at her and patted her head.

"That's good to hear," said Narumi. Mariette giggled and jumped to her feet. She looked down at Narumi and said, "You want to play?" Narumi nodded and began to play tag with her.

Narumi suddenly stopped in his tracks. Mariette looked back at him and asked, "Is something wrong, Naru-Chan?" Narumi had a look of disgust. Mariette looked in the direction he was looking in and saw Enki standing before them. Mariette burst into a bright smile and ran to Enki.

"En-Chan!" cheered Mariette as she embraced him. Enki blushed, but immediately shook it away. Enki pushed Mariette away and asked, "Shouldn't you be with your mother?" Mariette shook her head.

"Mommy told me to play in the garden, so that's what I did," said Mariette happily. Enki smiled and then glared toward Narumi, who was glaring back at him.

"So why are you playing with this parasite?" asked Enki making Mariette confused. Narumi flinched and continued to glare daggers at Enki. When Enki and Narumi first met, it wasn't so great. Narumi "accidentally" splashed Enki with an itching formula and Enki slipped an extra spicy herb in Narumi's soup. It was practically hate at first sight.

Mariette looked at Enki and Narumi wondering what was wrong with them. She suddenly sensed something and jumped back. In the place she was standing was a bamboo stick. Mariette smiled when she saw it and looked around.

"Rai-Chan?"

Rai, a sixteen-year-old soldier of En, appeared from behind a pillar and said, "I missed." Mariette giggled and pulled out the bamboo stick from the ground. Enki glared at Rai and yelled, "Didn't we tell you not to attack Mariette." Rai shrugged.

"It was an instinct," said Rai. Enki glared at him.

"Act more mature!" screamed Enki. Narumi nodded in agreement. Mariette giggled at the sight of them fighting. She tossed Rai the bamboo stick, which he caught, and asked, "Do you want to play too, Rai-Chan?" Rai pouted.

"Why would I play with the likes of you brat?"

Enki and Narumi glared at Rai. Mariette giggled and said, "Then how about this: if you catch me, I will fight you like you want me to." Rai perked up. He smirked at Mariette and charged at her.

"Better keep your word," stated Rai with his arms outstretched. Mariette leapt out of the way causing Rai to run into the pond. Rai was soaked from head to toe. Mariette giggled at the sight. Narumi and Enki were laughing like crazy. Rai glared at Mariette and attempted to capture her again. Mariette ran from Rai laughing.

Mariette suddenly felt something grab at her heart and fell forward. Rai stopped in his tracks and looked down at Mariette.

"Are you OK?" he asked. Enki and Narumi ran to Mariette in concern. Mariette held her heart and whispered, "Something is missing?" Narumi, Rai, and Enki were confused. Mariette got up and looked at them with sadden eyes.

"I think I need to see mommy," said Mariette and began to head into the palace. The other three boys followed her in concern.

Mariette stepped into the palace and immediately went into a coughing fit. Enki ran to her and asked, "Are you OK?" Mariette coughed into her hand. When she pulled her hand away there were traces of blood causing Enki to gasp in surprise. He looked back at Narumi and said, "Get your master now!" Narumi nodded and ran off into the palace in search of his master.

Enki carried Mariette like a princess and looked back at Rai.

"We have to take her to Yoko," said Enki. Rai nodded and ran down the hall with Enki. Mariette clenched onto Enki's shirt sweating.

"Mommy?"

Enki held Mariette close and whispered, "We're taking you to your mommy now." Mariette gave a small nod and closed her eyes. Mariette coughed blood onto Enki causing him to cringe. Enki looked up at Rai and said, "You hold her." Rai nodded and took Mariette from Enki's grasp.

They ran down the hall until they reached the throne room. Enki kicked it open calling out to Yoko, who was speaking with Shouryou. Yoko looked at them and gasped when she saw Mariette in Rai's arms. Yoko and Shouryou ran to them. Yoko pulled Mariette to here and asked, "What happened?"

Enki sighed and said, "We were playing and then Mariette didn't seem to be feeling well, so she was going to see you, but then she started to cough out blood. I already told Narumi to look for his master for medicine." Yoko hugged Mariette with her form shaking.

Shouryou stared down at Mariette and asked, "Is she sick?" Yoko looked at Shouryou with tear filled eyes.

"I don't know. Mariette has always had a weak body, but she has never coughed out blood. Why is this happening to her?"

Mariette suddenly held Yoko's shirt causing Yoko to look down at her. Mariette looked at Yoko with glazed eyes and whispered, "I don't want to die." Yoko's eyes widen. Mariette collapsed in Yoko's arms. Yoko held Mariette's small form close with wide eyes.

_Why did she say that?_


	2. Chapter 2: Song

**(Disclaimer: Ikigami manga belongs solely to** **Mase Motoro****, but Sasuke Mura and the other unknown characters I am writing about belong to me. The story is just based on the plot line of the manga. If this disclaimer is wrong, then please do not sue me.)**

**(Disclaimer: The Twelve Kingdom Characters belong solely to** **Fuyumi Ono, but Mariette and the other unknown characters I am writing about belong to me. If this disclaimer is wrong, then please do not sue me.)**

**KChanDreams: **Oh my gosh, I'm updating. Well I have been on the lazy side lately, but I have been working, so don't imagine me being a lazy slob sitting on a couch. This is the crossover of the two complete stories that I already have on the site. The people who have read the two stories ("The Moon Child" and "A Legend Forgotten") will know more or less what is going on. It is also nice that Angel isn't bothering me for this story. Well review and maybe I will review your stories too. This a three chapter update.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Song**

Mariette walked around in darkness calling out to Yoko. Mariette sighed when there was no answer. Mariette looked around wondering if she would see the red armor woman again.

"Hello!" called out Mariette. Mariette flinched causing her cat features to pop out when she heard approaching footsteps. Mariette looked around and saw a figure approaching her. Mariette waved to the figure. The figure moved close enough to reveal that it was a masked person. Mariette stared at the stranger in confusion.

"Who are you?"

The masked figure kneeled in front of her and said, "Someone you will soon meet for we are…"

Mariette awoke in her bed with Yoko, Shouryou, Narumi, Rai, Enki, and the medical scholar around her. Yoko sighed in relief and hugged Mariette.

"Thank goodness you're all right," said Yoko. Mariette looked at Yoko and then to the others.

"What happened?" asked Mariette. Shouryou smiled at her.

"Well you collapsed completely in the throne room, so we brought you to your room and had this nice scholar treat you," explained Shouryou. Mariette looked at the medical scholar, who smiled at her, and thanked him. The scholar nodded.

Mariette looked back at Yoko and said, "I feel fine now, so can I get up?" Yoko shook her head.

"You should rest," said Yoko. Mariette sighed in disappointment and lay against her bed. She then looked at Yoko and asked, "Can Keiki visit me then?" Yoko nodded and said, "Later." Mariette nodded and shut her eyes. Yoko escorted everyone out, even though Shouryou complained that he wanted to stay with his little kitten.

When the door was closed, Mariette opened her eyes and looked out her window. She stared at the thick clutter of clouds.

"I really want to go outside," said Mariette sadly. Mariette suddenly saw something move in the clouds and looked closer. As Mariette stared at the clouds she could have sworn that she heard an eerie tune.

"There once was a princess who did a ritual on a moonless night. It was a day covered in blood and screams of agony. Her heart was impaled and body burned to ashes. Now she is born again and again and so she will die again and again. Die, Die, Die, little Mariette."

Mariette gasped causing her cat features to pop out. Out of the clouds emerged a sickle aimed at her throat. Mariette screamed and jumped back into her room.

Yoko ran back into her room and screamed, "What's wrong?" Mariette burst into tears and embraced Yoko. Mariette cried against Yoko's chest.

"A song and then a sickle came," Mariette's words were jumbled. Yoko hugged Mariette and whispered, "Don't worry. It was only a dream." Mariette was crying nonstop.

As Mariette cried, outside her window hidden in the clouds, was a boy with black wings with a large sickle over his shoulder. He smirked and said, "Looks like I missed."


	3. Chapter 3: Sky

**(Disclaimer: Ikigami manga belongs solely to** **Mase Motoro****, but Sasuke Mura and the other unknown characters I am writing about belong to me. The story is just based on the plot line of the manga. If this disclaimer is wrong, then please do not sue me.)**

**(Disclaimer: The Twelve Kingdom Characters belong solely to** **Fuyumi Ono, but Mariette and the other unknown characters I am writing about belong to me. If this disclaimer is wrong, then please do not sue me.)**

**Chapter 3: Sky**

Mariette began to hide in her room with her only window closed tight. Mariette cowered under her blankets. Yoko peeked into Mariette's room and asked, "Mariette, can I come in?" Mariette nodded, so Yoko could see. Yoko walked to Mariette and sat next to her on her bed.

"Can you tell me what's wrong?"

Mariette hugged her legs and said, "I'm scared. I know that you told me that it was a dream, but it was so real: the sickle and that terrible song." Yoko looked at Mariette.

"What was the song about?"

"Something about a princess, who died and was born again and again and so died again and again. The ending of the song is what is scary. It said for me to die."

Mariette was crying against Yoko. Yoko hugged Mariette and whispered, "I won't let you die." Mariette sniffed. Yoko rubbed Mariette's back and smiled.

"Keiki is back, so how about we go down to the kingdom to play?"

Mariette looked at Yoko with wide eyes and asked, "Really?" Yoko nodded and added, "As long as you are willing to leave this room." Mariette nodded and jumped out of bed.

"Let's go," cheered Mariette back to her normal self. Yoko nodded and followed Mariette out of her room.

Mariette ran down the hall and soon caught sight of the largest room, where Keiki was waiting patiently.

"Keiki," cheered Mariette making Keiki look at her. Mariette jumped to Keiki and embraced him.

"I missed you," cheered Mariette as she hugged Keiki. Keiki smiled and hugged her back. Yoko smiled at them and said, "Let's head to the kingdom." Keiki nodded and placed Mariette down to her disappointment. Keiki transformed into his Kirin form sending his clothes fluttering in the air. Mariette caught them giggling. Yoko picked Mariette up and placed her on Keiki's back. Yoko jumped on too and ordered Keiki to take flight, which he did.

They soared through the sky. Mariette reached out to the clouds with one hand with Yoko holding her. Mariette suddenly saw movement in the clouds and flinched.

"Mommy, there's something in the clouds."

"It's only the birds," reassured Yoko. Mariette nodded and gripped onto Keiki's mane shaking.

Mariette saw a shadow emerge from a distant cloud and screamed, "It's not a bird!" Yoko looked toward the direction Mariette was looking at. Out of the cloud emerged a boy with black wings with a large sickle. He chuckled as he charged at them. Yoko looked down at Keiki and screamed, "Fly to the right faster!" Keiki did as he was told avoiding the boy just barely. The boy maintained his composure and smirked at them.

"Come on now. If you just stay still then I will kill you quickly," said the boy. Mariette was crying as she gripped Keiki's mane. Yoko glared at him and demanded, "Tell me why you are after us." The boy chuckled.

"I have no business with you," said the boy. He pointed toward the shaking Mariette and added, "I am just after that girl's life." Yoko hugged Mariette.

"Why her?"

The boy smirked and said, "She is an existence that shouldn't exist. She defied the line with half a spirit, so it is my duty to complete her death." Yoko gripped Mariette. Mariette flinched and whispered, "I don't want to die."

"I won't let you die," reassured Yoko. The boy chuckled and said, "You can't prevent a nonexistant's death, your majesty." The boy charged at Yoko and swung his sickle at her aiming for Mariette. Keiki dodged the sickle and screamed, "Don't harm them!"

The boy looked toward Keiki and said, "So you will protect the girl you saw die in the past?" Keiki's eyes widen.

"What are you talking about?" asked Keiki. The boy laughed and said, "You really don't remember do you? The blood of the previous queen of Kei?" Keiki was filled with confusion. Yoko looked at the boy in shock.

"You know about the erased history?" asked Yoko in disbelief. The boy nodded. Mariette looked at Yoko and asked, "What erased history, mommy?" Yoko hugged Mariette telling her to remain silent. The boy smirked and said, "I know many forgotten histories because my comrades and I helped create those tragedies." Yoko's eyes widen.

"Tragedies, you mean, you had something to do with Mariette's past death?" asked Yoko making Mariette and Keiki even more confused. The boy chuckled and said, "You don't need to know that because I have no business with you." The boy began to swing his sickle at them, but Keiki continued to dodge.

"Die little Mariette!"

The boy swung his sickle at them fast enough, so that Keiki couldn't dodge. Yoko and Mariette screamed. Before the sickle could connect to Mariette, the boy was hit by an oncoming fireball. The boy gasped in pain as he stumbled away from them. Mariette blinked in confusion and looked in the direction the fireball came from.

Mariette saw a masked person with long black hair in a ponytail and white wings upon her back. She wore a long sleeved, dragon patterned, ruby red shirt, black pants with a sword on the side, and black slippers. Mariette stared up at her apparent savior.

"Who is that?"

The masked person charged at the boy with her fist up front. She punched him across the face, but the boy retaliated by fighting back. Yoko, Keiki, and Mariette watched in amazement.

"So you came too?" asked the boy as he fought the masked person.

"How could I not come when I know you are still alive like the others," said the masked person. The boy chuckled and swung his sickle at her. The masked person dodged.

"I need to kill this girl to prevent you from getting any stronger. Besides, she was never meant to exist and you know that," said the boy. The masked person kicked him and stated, "But she has the right to live." The boy laughed like a maniac.

"She needs to die by your hands in order to make you stronger," stated the boy swinging his sickle at him. The masked person dodged and said, "I know."

Mariette gasped in surprise and said, "She came to kill me too." Yoko hugged Mariette wondering why they wanted Mariette dead.

Mariette watched the masked person fight and suddenly remembered her dream.

"She was in my dream, that masked person," muttered Mariette making Yoko confused.

The boy smirked at the masked person and said, "You know that I'm not the only demon trying to kill her." The masked person gasped and looked toward Mariette, Yoko, and Keiki. She spotted a blade emerge from a cloud close to them.

"Run!"

Mariette gasped and looked behind her only to see the blade coming at her. Mariette screamed and pulled back just barely avoiding the blade. Mariette pulled back so hard that Yoko let her go and Mariette fell off Keiki's back. Mariette screamed as she fell toward the ground below.

"Mariette!" screamed Yoko as Keiki and her dove after her. The one with the blade, a boy who looked around seventeen, emerged from the cloud and scoffed, "I missed."

The masked person avoided an attack from the boy with the sickle and pulled out a parchment from her pocket. She threw it toward Mariette creating a whistling sound through the air. The parchment dove passed Yoko and Keiki and attached itself to Mariette's chest. The masked person pointed at Mariette.

"Ten Ten Kun!"

The parchment grew brightly nearly blinding Yoko and Keiki. The light engulfed Mariette and then vanished along with Mariette. Yoko screamed when she saw there was no sign of her daughter.

"Mariette!"

The masked person looked at the two boys and said, "Take your time finding her." With that, the masked person snapped her fingers and disappeared.

The two boys clenched their fists and then vanished as well.

Yoko was crying in her hands saying Mariette's name repeatedly. She had no idea that Mariette had been taken into a new adventure.


	4. Chapter 4: Festival

**(Disclaimer: Ikigami manga belongs solely to** **Mase Motoro****, but Sasuke Mura and the other unknown characters I am writing about belong to me. The story is just based on the plot line of the manga. If this disclaimer is wrong, then please do not sue me.)**

**(Disclaimer: The Twelve Kingdom Characters belong solely to** **Fuyumi Ono, but Mariette and the other unknown characters I am writing about belong to me. If this disclaimer is wrong, then please do not sue me.)**

**Chapter 4: Festival**

The streets were filled with people in Kimonos, and game and food stands. Colorful lanterns that eliminated the streets in the night were suspended in the air by wires. The children laughing and everyone giving compliments under the full moon, it was the perfect night for a festival, but there were also soldiers in bullet proof vests guarding all the entrances to the festival. The people seemed to ignore them, but some couldn't help but stare at them in concern. Even though the soldiers were on guard, they had no idea of the new guest in an alleyway.

Mariette groaned as she opened her eyes slowly. As her vision adjusted she noticed a small cat looking at her. Mariette gasped in surprise causing her cat features to pop out. The cat jumped up in surprise and rushed out of the alleyway. Mariette sat up and looked at her surroundings filled with confusion.

"Where am I?"

Mariette got up with her tail swaying back and forth and her cat ears twitching. She peeked out of the alleyway and gasped. She saw the festivities in the street and sunk back into the alleyway.

"Where is this? Where is mommy?"

Mariette was shaking. Mariette's stomach growled making Mariette blush.

"I'm hungry," muttered Mariette. Mariette swallowed her fear of her new surroundings and walked out of the alleyway. Mariette walked down the street examining each of the stands. She spotted a sweet bun stand and jumped to it with her tail swinging about. Mariette sniffed the sweet buns and smiled.

"These are well made," said Mariette. The old man at the stand smiled down at her and asked, "Would you like one?" Mariette nodded and dug in her pocket. She pulled out a single gold coin and showed it to the old man.

"Is this enough?"

The old man looked at the gold coin filled with confusion.

"Is that all the money you have?"

Mariette shook her head and pulled out more gold coins from her kimono pocket. The old man shook his head and said, "I can't accept that currency." Mariette sighed and looked at the gold coins in her hand.

"I guess my money is useless here," said Mariette. An eight-year-old brown haired boy, wearing a Yukata, suddenly ran to her side looking up at the old man.

"One sweet bun please?" asked the boy holding up a dollar. The old man nodded and gave the boy a sweet bun, while taking the dollar. The boy smiled as he looked at the sweet bun. Mariette felt her mouth water at the sight of it. The boy was about to bite out of it, but Mariette, not able to contain her hunger anymore, pounced on him and took the sweet bun with her mouth. Mariette immediately leapt off him and dashed down the street with the sweet bun in her mouth. The boy growled and chased after her.

"Give that back you!"

Mariette continued to run ignoring the boy. Mariette bit out of the sweet bun as she ran and sighed in relief.

"Yummy," cheered Mariette. Mariette suddenly visualized Yoko telling her to never steal and stopped in her tracks. The minute she stopped she was tackled from behind by the boy she stole from. Mariette fell forward holding up the sweet bun that had a single bite in it. The boy was breathing heavily as he held Mariette down.

"Got you now, you thief," said the boy. Mariette pushed the boy off her back to his surprise and looked at him with lowered ears. She presented the sweet bun to him and said, "I'm sorry for stealing your food. I promise never to do it again." The boy stared at Mariette and then took the sweet bun. He took one glance at it and then handed it back to her.

"I don't need this, you can have it," said the boy. Mariette looked at the boy confusingly.

"But you bought it with that green parchment, so it is yours," reasoned Mariette. The boy glared at her.

"Well I already told you that you can have it. You already ate some of it anyway," stated the boy. Mariette gasped and looked down at the bun.

"I see. Because I already ate it, you can't have it anymore," said Mariette. Mariette began to tear up making the boy gasp.

"I'm sorry. I should have remembered my mommy's words earlier," cried Mariette making the people passing by look at her. The boy waved his hands at her frantically.

"Calm down, I'll just get another one and then we can share. Does that sound nice?"

Mariette sniffed and nodded. The boy sighed in relief and made his way back to the sweet bun stand with Mariette tailing behind him sniffling.

The boy bought another sweet bun and then sat in a bench with Mariette. He munched on his sweet bun and looked at Mariette who was eating the stolen sweet bun.

"So what's your name?"

"Mariette."

The boy cocked an eyebrow at her and asked, "What about your last name?"

"Last name?" asked Mariette in confusion. The boy nodded and added, "Everyone has a last name." Mariette thought awhile and then said, "My mommy's last name before was 'Nakajima,' so that's my last name: Mariette Nakajima." The boy chuckled and pointed at himself.

"Well my name is Robert Count, but don't tell others that OK?"

Mariette nodded at Robert and nibbled on her sweet bun with her tail swaying about. Robert looked at her cat features and asked, "Why did you Cosplay for the Moon Festival?"

"Cosplay?" asked Mariette with a tilted head. Robert pointed at her cat features and said, "Your cat ears and tail. They look almost real." Mariette giggled.

"They are real. I'm a half beast," stated Mariette cheerfully. Robert blinked in confusion.

"Half beast?"

Mariette nodded and said, "I'm also a black Kirin like Taiki from the Kingdom of Tai." Robert looked at her for a long while and then asked, "What are you talking about? What's the Kingdom of Tai; what's a Kirin; and who in the world is Taiki?" Mariette looked at Robert confusingly.

"What's with those questions? Isn't this common knowledge in the Twelve Kingdoms?"

Robert sighed and said, "Are you playing make believe? There's no such thing as the Twelve Kingdoms." Mariette was completely shocked. Mariette shook her head and looked up at the night sky. She saw the glowing full moon and the stars and clenched her fist.

"Where did my home go?"

Robert stared at Mariette bewildered. Mariette suddenly ran off down the street. Robert gasped and ran after her calling her name. Mariette continued to run screaming, "Mommy where are you?"

Mariette suddenly collided into one of the soldiers causing her to fall over. The soldier looked down at her and asked, "What are you doing?" Mariette looked up at the soldier with confused eyes.

"Who are you?"

The soldier stared down at Mariette so hard that it seemed that his gaze would pierce her. Robert ran to Mariette's side and said, "What are you doing? This place is off limits." Mariette blinked in confusion.

"Off limits?"

Robert nodded and bowed to the soldier.

"I apologize for her actions," said Robert and then began to walk away.

"Hold it!"

Robert and Mariette flinched. The soldier approached them and asked, "Can I see your identification tags?" Robert nodded and handed a tag that he had in his pocket. The soldier looked at it and nodded. He handed the tag to Robert and said, "It was just a precaution, Kai Ochia." Robert took the tag back quickly. Mariette looked at Robert and said, "But I thought you said your name was…"

Robert covered her mouth causing her tail to swing about frantically. The soldier looked at Mariette next and said, "I need to see your tag too." Mariette pushed Robert away from her and looked at the soldier confusingly.

"But I just got here. I don't have anything like that," said Mariette. The soldier's eyes narrowed and immediately grabbed Mariette's small wrist causing her to gasp. Robert gasped and tried to pry the soldier's hand off.

"What are you doing to her, you jerk?" demanded Robert. The soldier pulled out his radio and clicked a button.

"I found a kid who might be a possible Ikigami Resistance member," the soldier said through the radio. Mariette cried as she tried to pull away from the soldier. Robert glared at the soldier and said, "Leave her alone." The soldier glared down at Robert.

"I have no business with you anymore, so go or I will take you in along with this girl," warned the soldier. Robert clenched his teeth.

Mariette clenched her teeth thinking of Yoko and Keiki and screamed, "I want to go back home!" Mariette gripped the soldier's hand and lifted him off the ground to his surprise. She tossed him into the air making him scream. The soldier fell back to the ground and crashed into a game stand.

Mariette and Robert stared at the fallen soldier in confusion. Robert looked at Mariette and asked, "How did you do that?" Mariette laughed uneasily and said, "I have no idea."

"You there!"

Mariette and Robert flinched and looked up only to see soldiers running at them. Mariette gasped and began to run with Robert behind her. Robert caught up to her and grabbed her small hand.

"This way," said Robert as he dragged her into the tree covered area. They continued to run hearing the soldiers running behind them. Robert pulled her behind a huge rock covering her mouth. The soldiers ran pass them. Robert sighed in relief and looked at Mariette, who was shaking.

"How is it that you don't have an identification tag?" asked Robert. Mariette began to cry making Robert sigh. Robert petted her head telling her to calm down. He then took her hand and said, "Because you beat a soldier of the Ikigami Company and had no identification tag, you will most likely be pursued, so come with me." Mariette nodded and followed Robert wondering where she was going next.


	5. Chapter 5: Ikigami Resistance

**(Disclaimer: The Twelve Kingdom Characters belong solely to** **Fuyumi Ono, but Mariette and the other unknown characters I am writing about belong to me. If this disclaimer is wrong, then please do not sue me.)**

**(Disclaimer: Ikigami manga belongs solely to** **Mase Motoro, but Sasuke Mura and the other unknown characters I am writing about belong to me. The story is just based on the plot line of the manga. If this disclaimer is wrong, then please do not sue me.)**

**KChan: **This is one of the stories that hasn't got one review, but I still update it because I hate cliffhangers like this. If anyone is reading this, then please review. It's been a long time, so here are three updates. Please enjoy and review.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Ikigami Resistance**

Mariette followed Robert through the thickness of the trees. Mariette's tail got caught in one of the branches and groaned. Robert looked back at her and asked, "What's wrong?" Mariette tugged on her tail and said, "My tail is stuck."

"Then cut it off," said Robert bluntly. Mariette shook her head and said, "That would hurt." Robert sighed and went back to her. He pulled out a small butterfly knife from his pocket. He held it to her tail making Mariette scream.

"Don't cut my tail!" cried Mariette. Robert glanced at her and stated, "You can just make a new one, can't you?" Mariette shook her head.

"My tail will never grow back if you cut it," cried Mariette. Robert sighed and withdrew his knife. He placed it back in his pocket and then started breaking the twigs of the branch one at a time. He pulled her tail out at last making Mariette cheer and thank him. Robert stared at her tail and then pulled on it hard causing Mariette to screech in pain. Mariette yanked her tail away from Robert glaring at him.

"Why did you pull it so hard?" asked Mariette as she cradled her tail. Robert sighed and asked, "What idiot would glue a fake cat tail to herself anyway?" Mariette hissed at him making Robert chuckle.

"You're pretty interesting, but we have to move forward before the soldiers realize where we are," said Robert. Mariette nodded and followed him. Robert glanced back at her and said, "Take off your cat accessories, so it won't get snagged." Mariette nodded and tucked in her cat features. Robert cocked an eyebrow at her and asked, "Where did you put them?"

"I just tucked them in like I always do," stated Mariette. Robert sighed wondering why she didn't do it sooner.

They soon reached an abandoned shrine with two half broken guardian dog statues in the front. Robert descended the steps with Mariette behind him. Mariette stopped in her tracks and looked at one of the statues. She placed her hand on them with a sadden expression. Robert looked back at her and said, "What now?"

"These Inu Guardians are sad that their God is forgotten. They wish that someone would send prayers again."

Robert groaned and grabbed her hand.

"These statues are inanimate, so come on, Mariette."

Mariette sighed sadly and followed Robert up the steps. When they were in the shrine, Robert pulled her to a corner and said, "Wait here, while I type in the code." Mariette nodded as Robert kneeled down to the floor next to an old God statue.

Mariette looked up at the statue that seemed to have a sadden expression. Mariette pulled out a half eaten sweet bun from her pocket and placed it at the foot of the statue. She clapped her hands together and bowed her head.

"May you live in prosperity, Okami-San."

Robert bonked the back of her head causing her to gasp in surprise, which in turn caused her cat features to pop out.

"Stop that and follow me," ordered Robert. Mariette nodded gripping the back of her head. Robert opened a door that blended in with the floor making Mariette gasp in surprise. Robert held his hand to her telling her to follow him. Mariette nodded and entered the door with Robert. The door immediately closed when they were inside.

Robert and Mariette were covered in darkness. Mariette held Robert's hand shaking. Robert sighed and said, "Stay calm." Mariette nodded even though Robert couldn't see her. Robert whistled creating a high pitched echo. Light appeared all around them revealing a tunnel. Mariette looked at the tunnel in awe.

"Where are we?" asked Mariette.

"We are under the city just below the sewer system," answered Robert. Mariette nodded. Robert walked down the tunnel with Mariette in hand. He suddenly took notice of her cat features and groaned.

"Why do you have those on again?"

Mariette blinked in confusion. She felt her cat ears and gasped. She tucked them in and said, "Sorry. I was surprised before, so they just popped out." Robert sighed and said, "Just take them off completely." Mariette groaned and said, "I can't do that."

"Why not? The tail can just be cut off and you just need to pull off the cat ears," said Robert. Mariette glared at him and said, "Wait a minute, do you think my cat features are fake?"

"Aren't they?"

Mariette groaned and said, "I told you before that they are real. I am a half beast."

"They can't be real, so get out of fantasy land," said Robert. Mariette shook her head and said, "They are real." Robert groaned and decided in the end to ignore it.

Robert dragged Mariette to the end of the tunnel revealing a whole underground city. Mariette gasped in surprise revealing her cat features.

"There's a kingdom here," said Mariette in surprise. Robert looked down at Mariette and said, "This was discovered a long time ago by our old leader. We use it as our hideout."

"Hideout?"

Robert nodded and smirked at Mariette.

"This is the hideout of the famous Ikigami Resistance," stated Robert. Mariette stared at Robert for a long while with her tail swaying about.

"I've been meaning to ask this, but what is Ikigami?" asked Mariette. Robert was shocked.

"Were you living in a cave all this time? Everyone knows what the Ikigami is," exclaimed Robert. Mariette shook her head and pointed at herself.

"I just got here from the Twelve Kingdoms, so I have no idea what you are talking about," stated Mariette making Robert sigh. Robert began to pull her along and said, "Let's see the leader and you can ask him for all the details." Mariette nodded.

Robert and Mariette descended down the stone stairs. When they reached the bottom, they walked through a path that had a row of stone houses at its side. Mariette looked at them with wide eyes.

"This is really like a kingdom," said Mariette. Robert tugged on her hand and said, "Please keep up." Mariette nodded and picked up her pace.

They soon reached a stone building with a cross at the top. They entered the building, where a thirty-nine-year-old man was at the end working at a desk. Robert waved at him and called out, "Leader!" The man looked up and saw Robert approaching him with Mariette in hand.

The man sighed and said, "I told you many times to call me, uncle." Robert chuckled and said, "OK, Uncle Kaoru." The man, Kaoru, smirked at Robert and looked toward Mariette. Mariette hid behind Robert.

"Who is this?" asked Kaoru. Robert pointed at Mariette and said, "Her name is Mariette Nakajima. She ran into trouble at the festival so she is being pursued. Can she join us?" Kaoru stood up from his desk and approached Mariette. Mariette clenched onto Robert's back looking up at Kaoru. Kaoru smiled warmly at her.

"Are you scared?" asked Kaoru. Mariette nodded and said, "I don't know where I am or where my home went." Kaoru patted her head.

"Tell me about yourself and then I will tell you who we are," said Kaoru. Mariette shook her head.

"Robert said that you would tell me all the details, so you go first Uncle Kaoru," said Mariette. Kaoru chuckled.

"All right and you don't need to call me Uncle. Just call me Fujioka-Sensei."

Mariette nodded waiting for Kaoru to explain.

Kaoru stood up straight as he explained.

"Ten years ago, the abolished Ikigami law returned, but in a more frightful matter. It was now in a form of a microscopic computer chip that would be inserted into the brain stem. If it is activated it could be used as a torture device or it can kill you instantly by stopping your heart. In this way the Ikigami system, controls our lives. They also use it to decide when we should die. The people they decide need to die are sent an Ikigami notice twenty-four hours before their death. Just like the old law. This new law was unfair, so we gathered here in these underground ruins creating the Ikigami Resistance. We try our best to defy the system."

Mariette blinked in confusion and asked, "Do you guys have the chips in you too?" Kaoru shook his head.

"We were lucky enough to avoid the chips by escaping here, but because we have no chips, the Ikigami system can figure out which one of us are members of the Resistance."

"How can they tell that you have no chip?"

Kaoru pulled out an identification card from his desk.

"They scan these identification cards with our names on it. Scanning the cards will activate the chip slightly. We don't have our own Identification card, so they would know we are part of the resistance."

Mariette pointed at Robert and asked, "Then what about Robert. He had a card, even though it didn't have his name." Kaoru smirked at Robert.

"He used a fake card that when scanned will activate a chip stored down here. Thus we are hidden," explained Kaoru. Robert nodded in agreement. Kaoru looked at Mariette and asked if she had any questions.

Mariette nodded and asked, "What was the previous Ikigami Law? How was it abolished before? How did you find this place? Who are the other members? Where am I exactly?" Mariette's questions seemed to be endless.

Kaoru sighed and asked, "Are you really that clueless?" Mariette nodded with her ears twitching. Kaoru noticed her cat ears and tail and asked, "Why are you wearing those?"

Mariette held her cat ear and said, "Because they are attached to me." Mariette looked up at Kaoru and said, "These are real by the way. They are not fake what so ever." Kaoru reached out to her and tugged on her cat ears slightly causing her to cringe.

"Stop that," exclaimed Mariette pushing Kaoru's hand away. Kaoru's eyes widen as he pulled his hand away.

"Those are real?"

Mariette nodded and said, "I am a half beast." Kaoru stared at Mariette and asked, "Can you tell me something about yourself?" Mariette nodded and stood up proudly.

"I am Mariette daughter of the Queen of Kei, Yoko, from the Twelve Kingdoms. I am a half beast and a black Kirin, only six-years-old. Nice to meet you."

Kaoru couldn't believe what he was hearing. He looked at Robert and asked, "Why was she being pursued?"

"Well she ran into a soldier, who asked to see her identification card, but she didn't have one. When the soldier tried to take her in, she flung him into the air. It was pretty funny actually."

Kaoru bit his lip nervously and looked at Mariette again.

"Are you really from another kingdom?" asked Kaoru. Mariette nodded. Kaoru placed a hand on her shoulders and said, "I will tell you everything, but you have to promise to stay here with us for now." Mariette thought a while and then nodded.

Kaoru began to explain everything to her even though Mariette was completely bewildered.


	6. Chapter 6: Meeting the Members

**(Disclaimer: The Twelve Kingdom Characters belong solely to** **Fuyumi Ono, but Mariette and the other unknown characters I am writing about belong to me. If this disclaimer is wrong, then please do not sue me.)**

**(Disclaimer: Ikigami manga belongs solely to** **Mase Motoro, but Sasuke Mura and the other unknown characters I am writing about belong to me. The story is just based on the plot line of the manga. If this disclaimer is wrong, then please do not sue me.)**

**Chapter 6: Meeting the Members**

Robert and Mariette walked through the roads of the ruins side by side. Mariette looked at Robert and asked, "Are we really going to see every member?" Robert nodded and said, "That's what the leader said."

"Aren't you supposed to call him, Uncle Kaoru?"

Robert shrugged and said, "It's not practical." Mariette giggled and said, "But Fujioka-Sensei seemed very happy when you called him Uncle, plus he's nice to believe that I am from the Twelve Kingdoms." Robert remained silent at her statement.

Robert remembered Kaoru telling him in a whisper that he believed that Mariette was an escaped Guinea Pig of the Ikigami System and that she may have been brain washed. He was also to keep a close eye on her.

Robert sighed and looked at Mariette, who was smiling like an idiot.

_She looks like the type of idiot who could be experimented on._

Robert stared at her ears, which was back to normal. He still couldn't believe that her cat features were actually real, but he didn't doubt Kaoru's words.

Mariette looked at Robert and asked, "So who am I meeting first?" Robert looked at her with crossed arms.

"With the Megumi family: they are the closest to the Leader's place."

Mariette nodded. She suddenly saw a nine-year-old black haired boy next to a woman with short black hair. Mariette pointed at them and asked, "Who are they?" Robert spotted them and groaned.

"Aunt Erin and my annoying older cousin, Keisuke Fujioka."

Mariette smiled and asked, "So they are part of your family?" Robert nodded and said, "My aunt is great, but my cousin is a pain in the butt." Mariette blinked in confusion.

Keisuke saw Robert and waved to him with a smirk.

"Robby, back from the festival already?"

Robert glared at Keisuke and said, "Don't call me Robby." Keisuke chuckled. He spotted Mariette next to Robert and blushed.

"And who might this girl be? Is she a new comer?" asked Keisuke. Robert nodded and said, "Her name is Mariette Nakajima. She will be staying with us for now." Keisuke looked Mariette up and down and then winked at her making her confused.

"Nice to meet you, little Mariette."

Mariette nodded at him and then looked at Erin, who was smiling down at her. Mariette tilted her head at Erin with confused eyes.

"Something wrong, Mariette?" asked Robert. Mariette continued to stare at Erin. Erin kneeled down in front of Mariette and asked, "Is something wrong?" Mariette placed her small hands on Erin's cheeks making Erin confused.

"Do I know you?" asked Mariette. Erin shook her head and said, "I believe this is the first time we met." Mariette did a small nod and released Erin's cheeks.

Keisuke chuckled and said, "Well mom has a pretty common face. I wonder why dad married her." Erin bonked Keisuke behind his head making Robert chuckle. Erin stood up looking at Mariette.

"Well please meet the others and I hope that you will be happy here," said Erin. Mariette nodded and watched Erin walk off with Keisuke, who kept looking back at her.

Robert smirked and said, "Aunt Erin is great." Mariette nodded and muttered, "She really looks familiar." Robert patted her head and said, "People look alike don't they?" Mariette nodded and walked off with Robert.

After turning a corner, they reached a small building with a seven-year-old brown haired girl in a faded pink dress playing with a small kitten. Robert waved to her and said, "Sirius." The girl, Sirius, looked up at Robert and greeted him with a warm smile. Robert nodded at her.

"Can you get your parents to come out here? We have a new member for our Resistance."

Sirius looked at Mariette, who was holding Robert's hand. Sirius frowned and looked at Robert.

"I'll get mom and dad, so wait here," said Sirius. Robert nodded and watched Sirius run into the building.

The kitten that Sirius was playing with approached Mariette and rubbed against her leg. Mariette giggled and picked up the kitten. She petted the kitten making it purr.

"So cute," cheered Mariette with a warm smile. Robert noticed this and couldn't help but blush at the sight.

"So who's the new member?"

Mariette looked up and saw Sirius standing before her with a thirty-three-year-old man and woman behind her. The man had long black hair in a ponytail and a visible tiger claw hanging from his jacket; and the woman had short, straight, brown hair and her stomach was rather round making it obvious that she was pregnant.

Mariette bowed her head to them and asked, "Are you the Megumi Family?" They all nodded.

"My name is Ryoga Megumi; this is my wife, Natsumi Megumi; and my seven-year-old daughter, Sirius Megumi. We are part of the Ikigami Resistance and your name is…?"

"My name is Mariette…Nakajima."

Ryoga nodded at her and said, "Welcome to the resistance." The kitten made a small meow making Ryoga look at it.

"Oh yes and that little one you are holding is our cat, Meow-Chan."

The kitten meowed making Mariette giggle. Mariette held the kitten to Ryoga and said, "Here's your Meow-Chan then." Ryoga felt his eyes widen as he looked at Mariette.

"Ryoga is something wrong?" asked Natsumi. Ryoga shook his head as he took Meow-Chan into his arms.

"I just thought Mariette resembled someone," said Ryoga. Mariette blinked in confusion and asked, "Who?" Ryoga hugged Meow-Chan and showed a sad smile to Mariette.

"I rather not say," said Ryoga. Mariette nodded.

Sirius approached Mariette with her hands on her hips and looked Mariette up and down. Sirius smirked at Mariette and asked, "So why did you join our Resistance, Nakajima-San?" Mariette smiled and said, "Because Fujioka-Sensei said that I should stay here until he can figure out where my home is."

"So it is a temporary stay?" asked Sirius. Mariette nodded. Sirius did a small cheer making Mariette confused. Sirius looked at Robert, who had his arms crossed and winked at him.

"Visit more often, Robert," said Sirius. Robert blinked in confusion. He then shook his head and took Mariette's hand.

"Let's see the others," said Robert. Mariette nodded and followed Robert. Sirius was glaring at Mariette's back as they left, while her parents talked to each other.

"Are you OK, Ryoga?" asked Natsumi. Ryoga held the tiger claw on his coat with his free hand and said, "She really looked familiar."

Mariette looked at Robert as they walked and said, "They seemed like nice people." Robert nodded and said, "They are nice." Mariette thought back at Ryoga and Natsumi and said, "They also seemed familiar."

Robert smirked and said, "Well they were pretty famous in the past. Ryoga Megumi used to be the heir of a Mafia group, but gave up the life to be a vet. Natsumi Megumi, maiden name Sato, used to be called Sakura Child, a famous singer. They make a great couple." Mariette giggled and said, "They must really love each other." Robert nodded.

They turned on five corners and reached another building. Robert pointed at the building and said, "The Yuki Family lives here."

"Yuki?"

Robert nodded and pulled her to the building. He knocked on the wooden door three times. The door opened revealing a thirty-year-old man with short brown hair. He smirked when he saw Robert.

"Robert, what brings you here?" asked the man. Robert bowed to him.

"I just came here to introduce a new member to our group, Jiro Yuki," said Robert. The man, Jiro, chuckled and then said, "All right, just let me get Neo." Robert nodded and watched Jiro run back in. Mariette looked at Robert and asked, "Do they have a kid too?" Robert shook his head.

"Neo is infertile, so it is not possible," said Robert. Mariette sighed sadly and said, "It's really sad when they aren't granted a Ranka."

"A what?"

"A Ranka, where a baby comes out of. I was in a Ranka before until the Gods took me out and gave me to mommy," said Mariette happily. Robert looked away from her wondering how far she was brain washed.

Jiro appeared at the door again with his wife, Neo. Jiro looked down at Mariette and asked, "Are you the new member?"

Mariette nodded and said, "My name is Mariette Nakajima and you?"

Jiro smiled and said, "My name is Jiro Yuki and this is my wife Neo Yuki." Neo bowed to Mariette and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Nakajima-Chan." Mariette giggled and said, "Just call me Mariette." Neo giggled and nodded. Mariette urged Neo to come closer. Neo kneeled in front of Mariette and asked, "Do you need to tell me something?" Mariette patted Neo's head and said, "I hope you will receive a Ranka someday." Neo blinked in confusion. Robert sighed and pulled Mariette away from Neo.

"We'll see you guys soon," said Robert as he dragged Mariette away.

When Robert and Mariette were gone, Neo looked at Jiro and asked, "Do you know what she was talking about?" Jiro shrugged indicating that he didn't know.

Robert took Mariette to another building and said, "The Kou Family lives here." Mariette nodded and asked, "Do they have kids?" Robert sighed and nodded.

"But she's sixteen now," added Robert. Mariette smiled and said, "She must be pretty." Robert was about to say something, but he suddenly heard someone scream and jumped in surprise. Mariette gasped in surprise causing her cat features to pop out. They looked toward the Kou house and saw a twenty-year-old man rushing out with lipstick on his cheek.

"Keida-Sama?"

Keida saw Robert and Mariette and ducked behind them. Keida looked at Robert and said, "Protect me from that crazy girl." Robert looked toward the house, while Mariette stared down at Keida in confusion.

Out of the house rushed out a sixteen-year-old girl in a sailor uniform and long pigtails. She ran toward them calling out to Keida. Keida twitched and looked at the girl in fear.

"I told you already that I came to see Goemon-San about the food supply. I didn't come to see you, Ichigo-San."

The girl, Ichigo, giggled and said, "Don't lie to me, my darling Keida." Keida groaned and looked at Robert.

"Please protect me," begged Keida. Robert sighed and said, "You're supposed to be an adult." Keida whimpered. Mariette giggled at Keida and said, "You're funny." Keida looked at Mariette and asked, "Are you new here?" Mariette nodded and stated her name. Robert looked at Keida and said, "I actually came here to introduce her to the Kou family." Keida nodded and looked at Ichigo not leaving the back of Robert.

"Get your parents to see the new member," ordered Keida. Ichigo nodded and added, "Then we can have a lovey dovey moment." Keida sighed as a giggling Ichigo ran back into the building. Robert looked at Keida and said, "This is a good time for you to run away." Keida nodded and ran off like the wind.

Mariette watched Keida run off and asked, "Who was he, Robert?"

"His name is Keida Kinomoto. He's the son of our previous leader."

"Previous?"

Before Robert could say anymore, Ichigo ran out of the building with her parents.

"Here they are," cheered Ichigo. Ichigo noticed that Keida was gone and whined like a puppy asking where "her" Keida went. Robert sighed and said, "He's gone with the wind." Ichigo groaned. Her father patted her head and looked at Robert.

"So who's the new member?" he asked. Robert held his hand to Mariette and told them her name. Mariette bowed her head to them. Ichigo's father chuckled and said, "Well my name is Goemon Kou. This is my beautiful wife, Uru Kou, and my lovely daughter, Ichigo Kou."

"It is nice to meet you," said Uru with a small bow. Mariette nodded at her. She sniffed the air and said, "You smell like strawberries." Uru looked at Mariette in confusion.

"Strawberries?"

Mariette nodded and said, "It smells really nice." Robert sighed and dragged Mariette away wishing the Kou family goodbye.

Uru sniffed her clothes and looked at Goemon.

"Do I smell like strawberries?" asked Uru. Goemon and Ichigo smelled her and shook their heads.

"You do grow strawberries, but the smell shouldn't stick, mom," stated Ichigo. Uru nodded. Goemon looked in the direction Mariette and Robert went.

_Strange girl._

"We're going to Momiji-Sama's place next. He's the one who makes our clothes," said Robert as he dragged Mariette along. Mariette nodded with her tail swinging around.

"Is he married like the others?" asked Mariette. Robert shook his head.

"He's single," stated Robert bluntly.

"Why?"

Robert flinched, not expecting Mariette to ask that question. Robert looked at her and said, "I think Momiji-Sama said something about loving only one girl and a promise to remain true to that love for the rest of his life."

"That's so romantic," stated Mariette with a smile. Robert sighed and said, "But he really needs to settle down."

They reached a building that had a ribbon carved above the door.

"This is Momiji-Sama's place."

Mariette nodded and approached the door with Robert. Robert was about to knock on the door, but stopped when he heard Mariette say, "Caramel Chocolate." Robert looked down at her in confusion.

"Caramel Chocolate?"

Mariette nodded and said, "I smell caramel chocolate coming closer." Robert was filled with utter confusion.

"Robert?"

Robert looked behind him and saw two thirty-one-year-old men approaching him. One had short black hair and the other had short brown hair and a scar on his throat.

"Shiro-San, Nanato-San, why are you guys here?" asked Robert in surprise. Shiro, the black haired man, smirked and said, "We just came to visit Momiji." Nanato, the brown haired man, nodded in agreement.

Mariette sniffed at Shiro and said, "Caramel chocolate." Shiro looked at Mariette in surprise.

"Who is this?" asked Shiro. Robert looked at Mariette and said, "Her name is Mariette Nakajima, she's our new member." Shiro nodded and said, "My name is Shiro Takimura." Shiro held a hand to Nanato and said, "And this is my best friend, Nanato Kudou." Nanato nodded. Mariette nodded at them. She noticed the scar on Nanato's throat and asked, "Does that scar hurt, Nanato?" Nanato shook his head holding his throat.

Shiro smiled down at Mariette and said, "Nanato's voice box was damaged ten years ago, so he can't talk." Mariette nodded and said, "I hope he gets better." Shiro did a small chuckle.

Robert sighed and said, "Well I came here to introduce her to Momiji-Sama."

"Well then I am honored to meet you, Mariette-Chan."

Robert flinched and looked back at the door only to see Momiji, a thirty-one-year-old man with long brown hair in a white shirt and blue jeans. Momiji was smiling down at Robert with crossed arms.

"Momiji-Sama?"

Momiji chuckled and said, "Did you really think I couldn't hear you guys talking outside my door?" Robert gave out a small chuckle. Mariette looked up at Momiji and asked, "Are you Momiji-Sama?" Momiji nodded.

"My name is Momiji Mabui, the maker of clothes," said Momiji. Mariette bowed to him slightly.

"It is a pleasure to meet you," greeted Mariette. Momiji spotted her cat features and squealed excitedly making Mariette jump in surprise. Momiji pinched one of her cat ears making Mariette cringe.

"These cat ears are absolutely adorable and the tail is such a nice touch," said Momiji in admiration. Mariette pushed Momiji away and hid behind Robert. Momiji chuckled and said, "Sorry, little Mariette, but I just can't help myself when I see something so adorable." Mariette stayed behind Robert, who just sighed.

Robert pulled Mariette away and said, "We'll see you soon, Momiji-Sama." Momiji nodded and waved goodbye to them. Shiro crossed his arms and asked, "What are we chopped liver?" Nanato just smirked. Shiro suddenly realized something and pulled a caramel chocolate from his pocket.

_How did she know I had this in my pocket?_

Robert and Mariette soon reached a huge building that had a ticking clock on top.

"This is where the Ohtori family lives. They consist of two brothers, who design the fake identification cards and chips."

Mariette followed Robert into the building. The minute they were inside, they saw a twenty-six year-old girl leaning against the wall. Mariette looked at Robert and said, "I thought you said that there were only two brothers." Robert nodded and said, "She's not an Ohtori. Her name is Kimi Sato, Natsumi Megumi's younger sister and Tamaki Ohtori's girlfriend or so I heard."

Kimi saw Robert and asked, "Why are you here?" Robert held a hand to Mariette and said, "I just came to introduce her." Kimi looked at Mariette and smiled at her.

"What's your name?"

"Mariette Nakajima and you are Kimi Sato?"

Kimi nodded and said, "I might get a new name if one brother would just propose already." Mariette smiled at Kimi and said, "I wish you luck." Kimi nodded at Mariette and patted her head.

Robert held Mariette's hand and said, "We're going to see Tamaki and Yoshiro now." Kimi nodded and said, "If it's you, then they will let you in." Robert and Mariette were confused by Kimi's words.

Robert knocked on a closed door and said, "Tamaki, Yoshiro are you in here? It's me, Robert Count."

"Come in," said a voice through the door. Robert opened the door only to see computer wires all around. Robert pushed them aside slightly and led Mariette in. When inside the room, they saw Tamaki Ohtori, age twenty-six, putting together wires; and his thirty-two year-old older brother, Yoshiro Ohtori, typing on one of the laptops.

Tamaki placed the wires down and smirked at Robert.

"So what brings you here?" asked Tamaki. Robert showed Mariette to him.

"I just wanted to introduce our new member, Mariette Nakajima."

Mariette bowed her head to Tamaki. Tamaki chuckled and said, "Nice to meet you, Nakajima-Chan. My name is Tamaki Ohtori and this is my brother, Yoshiro Ohtori." Yoshiro did a small nod and continued to type on the computer.

"My brother hardly talks ever since our parents died," said Tamaki sadly. Mariette did a small nod. Tamaki noticed Mariette's cat features and asked, "Are you cosplaying?" Mariette gasped and tucked her cat features in.

"Not cosplaying," stated Mariette covering her ears. Tamaki laughed and looked at Robert.

"Did Kaoru say what she can do down here?" asked Tamaki. Robert shook his head.

"Leader just said for her to stay here, but he didn't give her a specific job," stated Robert. Tamaki looked back at Mariette and said, "Well if she's good with computers, she can help my brother and me." Mariette giggled making Tamaki smile. Tamaki stared at Mariette's face and then kneeled in front of her. He placed a hand to her cheek making Mariette confused.

"Something wrong?"

"You're a splitting image of her," said Tamaki making Mariette even more confused. Tamaki withdrew his hand and said, "Come back anytime, Nakajima-Chan." Mariette giggled and said, "Call me Mariette." Tamaki nodded.

Robert began to drag Mariette out of the room. Robert looked back at Tamaki and said, "Kimi is waiting outside for you, you know." Tamaki frowned and said, "Tell her to go home." Robert gave a small nod, while Mariette grew even more confused.

Tamaki looked at Yoshiro, who was typing nonstop on the laptop, and said, "She looks like Sasuke, doesn't she?" Yoshiro stopped typing for a short second and then continued to type with a small tear running down his cheek.

When Mariette and Robert were out of the room, Kimi was nowhere in sight, so they just left the building.

Mariette met with other members of the resistance, who greeted her with a smile. Robert brought her to the final house, which was his own. Robert led her in and then looked around.

"Mom, Dad, I'm back," announced Robert. A door to one of the rooms opened up revealing a thirty-one-year-old man with long blonde hair and blue eyes and a thirty-two-year-old woman with long black hair. The man smiled at Robert and welcomed him home. The woman did the same. They noticed Mariette and asked who she was.

"This is a new member of the resistance, Mariette Nakajima."

"Nice to meet you two," greeted Mariette. The man smiled and said, "Likewise. My name is Allan Count and this is my wife, Usagi Count. I believe you already know my son." Mariette nodded and said, "Robert is really nice." Robert blushed at Mariette's statement.

Usagi noticed this and smirked at Robert.

"Does my little boy finally have his first crush?" asked Usagi in a teasing manner. Robert's blush intensified and said, "No way mom. I just met her today. Don't embarrass me." Usagi giggled. Robert held his red cheek.

Mariette looked at Robert and asked, "Have I met everyone now?" Robert nodded and added, "Except for one person, you met everyone." Mariette sighed in relief.

"That's good. So where am I staying?"

"You can stay here. Leader said it was all right," said Robert. Mariette smiled and hugged Robert thanking him. Robert turned beet red making Usagi giggle and Allan smile. Mariette met the entire Resistance, but she had no idea what was happening above and around her.


	7. Chapter 7: Above Ground

**(Disclaimer: The Twelve Kingdom Characters belong solely to** **Fuyumi Ono, but Mariette and the other unknown characters I am writing about belong to me. If this disclaimer is wrong, then please do not sue me.)**

**(Disclaimer: Ikigami manga belongs solely to** **Mase Motoro, but Sasuke Mura and the other unknown characters I am writing about belong to me. The story is just based on the plot line of the manga. If this disclaimer is wrong, then please do not sue me.)**

**Chapter 7: Above Ground**

In the Ikigami headquarters, Sakuya Mizuno, age thirty-nine, was at his computer looking at all the major files. He smirked as he added in new information.

"So far the Ikigami Resistance hasn't interfered with the new plans."

The door to his office suddenly opened revealing Nobu, Sakuya's ten-year-old son. Nobu walked to his father's desk and asked, "Can you come to the open house today, dad?" Sakuya glared down at Nobu making him flinch.

"I'm busy with work, so go with your mom," said Sakuya. Nobu clenched his fist and said, "But mom can't make it either." Sakuya slammed his hand on the desk glaring down at Nobu.

"Then go by yourself!" screamed Sakuya. Nobu ran out of the office shutting the door behind him. Sakuya sighed and continued his work.

Sakuya's phone suddenly rang making him sigh. He picked it up saying, "What is it now?"

"The soldiers stationed at the Moon Festival seemed to have found a resistance member."

Sakuya stood up from his seat abruptly and asked, "Where is the member now?"

"The soldiers lost her in pursuit."

Sakuya cursed under his breath. He gripped the handle of the phone and asked, "Did you at least learn a name from the soldiers?"

"Negative, she had no identification card and didn't state a name."

"Well can I at least get a description of her?"

"Right away sir."

There was a short pause before the speaker on the other line spoke.

"She had long black hair, green eyes, wearing a red kimono, short, looked to be about six, and had cat ears and a tail."

Sakuya blinked in confusion and asked, "Wait a minute, did you just say cat ears and a tail?"

"That is correct sir."

"That's strange. They must be a cosplay or something. Is that all the information?"

"Well one of the soldiers claims that she lifted him off the ground by his arm alone and flung him into the air."

Sakuya was struck speechless.

"Sakuya sir?"

Sakuya shook his head and said, "Let me know if you find that girl again?"

"It will be done sir."

The dial tone echoed through the receiver of the phone. Sakuya placed the phone down allowing the silence to consume the room.

_Long black hair…green eyes…strength._

Sakuya remembered the eyes of the only girl who ever defied him and clenched his head. Sakuya growled sinking into his chair.

"Disappear already, you bitch."

His phone rang again. Sakuya picked up the phone and screamed, "What now?"

"Sakuya sir, we found another member and he is…"

Sakuya smirked when he heard the name of the member spoken into his ear: Riri Kinomoto.


	8. Chapter 8: Voice of an Angel in the Ruin

**(Disclaimer: The Twelve Kingdom Characters belong solely to** **Fuyumi Ono, but Mariette and the other unknown characters I am writing about belong to me. If this disclaimer is wrong, then please do not sue me.)**

**(Disclaimer: Ikigami manga belongs solely to** **Mase Motoro, but Sasuke Mura and the other unknown characters I am writing about belong to me. The story is just based on the plot line of the manga. If this disclaimer is wrong, then please do not sue me.)**

**KChan: **Here are two updates for this story. Please review.

**Chapter 8: Voice of an Angel in the Ruins**

Mariette lay on the bed provided for her in an overgrown shirt with the Japan logo on it. Mariette sighed as she sat up.

_I can't sleep._

Mariette remembered Yoko's smiling face. Mariette hugged her legs sadly and whispered, "I miss you mommy." Mariette shook her head and stood up on the bed with determined eyes.

"I can't let this get me down. I will find a way home sooner or later."

Mariette suddenly remembered a time when she was lost in the woods of Kei and smiled. She jumped off the bed and headed toward the window. She pushed aside the curtain and crawled out through the window. She grabbed any cranny she could reach in order to climb to the roof of the house. With one final pull, she was on the roof. She stood on the roof and looked up at the ceiling of the hidden kingdom of the Ikigami Resistance. She took in a deep breath and began to sing with all her heart.

_When I was lost before, I sang and my mommy found me. Maybe it will work again._

Mariette's singing voice echoed throughout the ruins. The members, already asleep, awoke one by one listening to the angelic song.

Tamaki, who was still awake, stopped what he was doing. He looked at Yoshiro, who had a surprised look, with wide eyes.

"It can't be."

Tamaki ran out of the house with Yoshiro behind him.

Tamaki followed Mariette's voice all the way to Robert's house. He looked up to the roof and saw Mariette singing with her eyes closed. Yoshiro arrived as well looking up at the roof.

"That voice."

Many of the members of the resistance arrived at the house gazing up at the roof. Erin, who was among them, placed a hand over her mouth as tears fell from her eyes. Keisuke looked up at his mom and asked, "Are you OK?" Erin nodded and muttered, "That child creates a beautiful sound just like her." Keisuke grew confused by his mother's words.

The others were moved to tears as well.

The moment was broken when Robert flung open the door creating a slamming sound. Mariette stopped singing abruptly and looked down at the members. Mariette gasped in surprise causing her cat features to pop out.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you all?" asked Mariette in a panic. Robert looked up at her and asked, "Why are you singing on the roof anyway at this time of the night?" Mariette gulped as her cat ears went flat.

"Well I thought my mommy could hear my voice and would come to me…but now that I think about it, I'm all the way in Hourai, so there is no way for her to hear. I'm so stupid."

Robert sighed and looked at the others.

"Sorry if she woke you up," apologized Robert. Keisuke suddenly clapped his hands asking for an encore. Robert glared at him and screamed, "Go to bed!" Keisuke stuck his tongue at him and said, "I want to hear Mariette sing again." Robert groaned.

"I want to hear it again too."

Robert looked toward Natsumi, who was holding her round stomach. She blushed and said, "Her voice reminded me of a dear friend." The others nodded in agreement with longing in their eyes. Robert sighed and looked up at Mariette.

"You can continue to sing again," called up Robert. Mariette nodded with her ears still dropped. Mariette began to sing again. Mariette suddenly began to see images that she was not familiar with and clenched her head. Her singing stopped as she cradled her head.

"Mariette?"

Mariette lost her balance and fell off the roof. They all screamed as they watched Mariette fall. Momiji was the first to react. He ran pass the others with his arms outstretched. He grabbed Mariette out of the air and held her close to his chest. He looked down at Mariette and asked, "Are you OK?" Mariette looked at Momiji with glazed eyes and whispered, "I don't…"

Mariette passed out in Momiji's arms. Momiji looked at the others and said, "I think she was just tired." Momiji looked down at Robert and said, "I'll take her inside." Robert nodded and led Momiji into the house. Robert looked back at the others and wished them a good night.

Momiji placed Mariette on a free bed and looked at Robert and his parents, who were standing behind Robert with a worried look.

"She should be fine in the morning," said Momiji. They nodded. Momiji petted Mariette's head causing her to slightly cringe.

"I'll come back tomorrow to give her some new clothes."

Momiji bowed to them wishing them a good night.

When Momiji had left, Allan looked down at Mariette and said, "She must be homesick to sing that way." Allan looked at his son and asked, "Where did she come from and no secrets?" Robert sighed and explained everything that he heard from Kaoru and Mariette.


	9. Chapter 9: Just Helping

**(Disclaimer: The Twelve Kingdom Characters belong solely to** **Fuyumi Ono, but Mariette and the other unknown characters I am writing about belong to me. If this disclaimer is wrong, then please do not sue me.)**

**(Disclaimer: Ikigami manga belongs solely to** **Mase Motoro, but Sasuke Mura and the other unknown characters I am writing about belong to me. The story is just based on the plot line of the manga. If this disclaimer is wrong, then please do not sue me.)**

**Chapter 9: Just Helping**

Nobu sat in a street corner reading a book about medicine. He remembered his father screaming. Nobu shut the book, laying it on his lap.

"Why is dad always like that?"

Nobu got up and was about to cross the street, but was suddenly yanked back by the back of his shirt. As he was pulled back, he saw a car race pass him just inches away from him. Nobu found himself standing on the sidewalk with his heart racing.

"You should look both ways before crossing the street."

Nobu looked behind him and saw a masked girl in long pants and shirt. Nobu stared at her mask and asked, "Are you dressed for Halloween?" The girl hit the back of his head and said, "You should thank me first." Nobu groaned and muttered a thank you.

"You're welcome."

Nobu stared at the girl and asked, "Are you going somewhere?" The girl nodded and stated, "I'm looking for someone."

"Who?"

"That is none of your concern…what is your name?"

"Nobu Mizuno."

"Well it is none of your concern Nobu."

Nobu groaned and yelled, "Don't call me by my first name. We are not that close!" The girl chuckled.

"Well sorry, but I was mostly raised in America."

"America, so you're a foreigner?"

The girl crossed her arms and said, "You could say that." Nobu clenched his book and said, "Well look here. If your problems are none of my business, then don't talk to me." The girl giggled and patted Nobu's head.

"You remind me of a dear friend."

The girl pulled her hand away and began to walk across the street. Nobu watched her walk off and yelled, "Can you at least tell me your name, so I can repay you someday for saving me?" The girl looked back at Nobu from across the street.

"My name is Angel Megami and your 'thanks' is a good enough repayment."

Angel turned away from Nobu and began to walk off. Nobu was about to call out to her, but a gust of wind forced his eyes closed. He opened his eyes only to see that Angel was completely gone. Nobu placed a hand on top of his head and blushed. He just couldn't understand why his heart raced at the sight of the masked girl, Angel Megami.

Mariette opened her eyes seeing the room she was in. She gave out a long yawn with her tail swinging about. She leapt out of the bed and looked outside the window seeing the ruins.

_So it wasn't a dream._

The door suddenly opened revealing Robert with a dress in his hands.

"Mariette, time to wake up," announced Robert. Mariette looked back at Robert and said, "I'm already awake." Robert sighed.

"Whatever, just change into this," said Robert holding the dress in front of her. Mariette took it and asked, "What about my old clothes?"

"Momiji-Sama is mending them, so just wear his lovely item."

"Lovely item?" asked Mariette staring at the small dress' cat design. Robert blushed and said, "Momiji-Sama calls his creations that." Mariette nodded. She felt the fabric of the dress and smiled.

"The feeling of the dress seems familiar."

Robert looked at Mariette clearly confused. Mariette was about to remove the large shirt making Robert turn bright red.

"Don't change in front of me!" screamed Robert blushing madly. Mariette thought awhile and nodded. She pointed at Robert and said, "Then please get out." Robert sighed and marched out of the room.

When Robert was gone, Mariette began to change into the small dress.

After a short while, Mariette walked out of the room in the dress she was given. She smiled at Robert, who was staring at her, and asked, "How do I look?" Robert blushed.

"You look really beautiful."

Mariette giggled making a small twirl. She looked at the helm of the dress and began to wonder what her mother and Keiki would think of it.

Robert cleared his throat and said, "As a temporary member of the Ikigami Resistance, you need to work." Robert urged her to follow him.

They both walked out of the house and walked down the stone path. They reached the Kou house, where Uru and Ichigo were waiting at the front door. Robert waved to them.

"Hey Robert," greeted Ichigo in a cheerful matter. Robert greeted her and then looked at Uru.

"Did Goemon-San go to the Ohtori residence today?"

Uru nodded. She looked toward Mariette and asked, "Is she helping Ichigo and I today?" Robert nodded and added, "It's just to see what she can do. I'll pick her up in two hours." Uru and Ichigo nodded. Robert looked at Mariette and said, "Work hard." Robert ran off making Mariette confused.

"What am I supposed to do?"

Uru placed a hand on Mariette's shoulder making Mariette look up at her.

"You're going to help me pick some strawberries."

Ichigo nodded and added, "You can eat some later if you want." Mariette nodded and followed them through a gate next to the house. Mariette's eyes widen in excitement when she saw a garden filled with different fruits and vegetables. She looked down at a growing tomato and asked, "How can these grow?"

Ichigo pointed at a lamp and said, "We use this special lamp to provide the light the plants need. We also use the soil down here which for some reason has many nutrients that the plants need. The water is still very limited though." Mariette nodded.

"So where are the strawberries?"

Uru pointed at a vine of strawberry across the garden.

"They're over there. We will pick as many as we can because they are all ripe for the picking."

Uru handed Mariette a basket, which she took gladly. Mariette ran across the garden making sure not to run over the plants. When at the strawberries she began to pick them one by one putting them in a basket. Uru and Ichigo did the same.

Mariette's basket was soon full of sweet strawberries. She placed the basket down and then noticed two crates of tomatoes on the side. She pointed at them and asked, "What are those for?" Uru noticed them and sighed.

"Those crates were supposed to be delivered to Shiro and Nanato. They were going to make them into condiments for all of us. I'll have Goemon deliver them later."

Mariette approached the crates and then looked back at Uru and Ichigo.

"I can deliver them."

Uru giggled and said, "You can't do that. They're too big for you to carry." Mariette shook her head. She lifted the crates with two hands over her head making Uru and Ichigo gasp. Mariette smiled at them and declared, "I'll take them to Shiro and Nanato no problem, so just wait here." With that, Mariette walked out of the garden with the two crates.

Uru and Ichigo stared at the gate Mariette walked through with question marks practically all over them.

"Did she carry those crates without any problem?"

"I guess."

Ichigo and Uru were so shocked that they forgot to tell Mariette where Shiro and Nanato lived.

Mariette marched down the stone road with the two crates over her head. She looked at all the houses and sighed.

"Now that I think about it, Shiro and Nanato visited Momiji-Sama, so I never got to go to their houses."

Mariette placed the crates on the side with a long sigh. Mariette sat on a bare stone step trying to come up with a solution.

"What are you doing, Mariette?"

Mariette looked up and saw Keisuke standing before her. Mariette cleared her throat and said, "I was just going to Nanato and Shiro's house to deliver tomatoes." Keisuke smirked.

"What a coincidence, I was going to their place too to deliver an assignment. Want to come with me?"

Mariette nodded with a bright smile and her tail swaying about. Keisuke blushed wondering if he had fallen in love with Mariette. Keisuke gasped when he noticed Mariette picking up two crates of tomatoes with no problem. He then began to wonder how strong she was.

Keisuke looked at the heavy crates in Mariette's hands and asked, "Aren't those heavy?" Mariette shook her head.

"They are very light," stated Mariette. Keisuke laughed uneasily. Two left turns and they reached the houses of Shiro and Nanato. Nanato was in front of one of the houses watering a row of plants that Mariette had never seen before.

"Nanato!" called out Keisuke as he waved his hand above his head. Nanato looked back at Keisuke with a smile on his face. Mariette and Keisuke stopped in front of Nanato, who waved at them as a greeting.

"Is Shiro still inside his house?"

Nanato nodded. Keisuke walked past Nanato now calling for Shiro. Nanato looked at Mariette and jumped back in surprise. He saw the two huge crates that Mariette was holding with wide eyes. He pointed at the crates with a sweat against his brow. Mariette smiled and placed the crates in front of him.

"Uru and Ichigo need Shiro and you to make the tomatoes into condiments, OK."

Nanato nodded, still in shock at what he had seen.

Mariette looked at Keisuke and noticed that he was handing a folded piece of paper to Shiro, who was standing in front of the door. Mariette ran up to them and asked, "Is that the assignment?" Keisuke nodded.

"It's very important so only Shiro and Nanato can see it."

Mariette nodded. Mariette suddenly caught the scent of caramel chocolate and smiled. She looked at Shiro sniffing him.

"Can I have a piece of caramel chocolate?" asked Mariette. Shiro blinked in confusion.

"Caramel Chocolate?"

Mariette nodded and added, "There are pieces in your pocket right?" Shiro's eyes widen and eyed his pocket. It was true that there was chocolate in his pocket but he didn't understand how Mariette knew. Shiro gulped.

"How do you know that?" asked Shiro. Mariette cocked her head to the side with a smile upon her lips.

"Mommy says that I have a keen sense of smell," said Mariette. Shiro suddenly remembered his old friend when he first met her in the park. Shiro felt a tear escape from his eyes making Mariette and Keisuke confused.

"Did I do something wrong?" asked Mariette in a panic. Shiro shook his head wiping his tears away.

"I just remembered something," said Shiro. Shiro pulled out a piece of caramel chocolate from his pocket and dropped it into Mariette's small hands.

"Please enjoy the sweet," stated Shiro. Mariette nodded and began to un-wrap the candy. Keisuke asked for one too, but Shiro refused him making Keisuke pout. Shiro looked toward Nanato, who had a look of shock. Shiro saw Nanato's mouth open, but no sound came out, but he could read what Nanato was trying to say: "Sasuke."

Keisuke and Mariette walked down the path away from Shiro and Nanato's houses. Keisuke looked at Mariette with a blush against his cheek.

"So what do you need to do after this?" asked Keisuke. Mariette thought to herself and said, "I don't know." Keisuke smiled and asked, "How about going to Tamaki and Yoshiro's house with me?"

"They have an assignment too?" asked Mariette. Keisuke nodded. Mariette thought to herself and then nodded. Keisuke smiled widely as he grabbed her hand and walked down the path.

Meanwhile, Robert was heading back to Uru's house. Robert entered the garden in the back and called out to Uru and Ichigo. Uru peeked out from behind a tomato plant and greeted Robert. Robert approached her and asked, "So did Mariette do well in the gardening?" Uru nodded and added, "She picked the ripe strawberries very quickly." Robert nodded in approval and then looked around.

"So where are Mariette and Ichigo?"

"Ichigo went to look for Keida after finishing her gardening and Mariette went to Shiro and Nanato's house to deliver the boxes of tomatoes."

Robert blinked in confusion and then asked, "But how could she get there? I never told her where they lived." Uru admitted that she didn't know that. Robert groaned and then ran from the garden to search for Mariette. Uru sighed and muttered, "Maybe I should have asked him how Mariette was able to carry two huge crates of tomatoes by herself."

Robert ran down the path just as Mariette and Keisuke were entering it. None of them noticed the other as they walked in opposite directions.

They soon reached the place where Tamaki and Yoshiro resided in. They entered the place and flinched when they heard Tamaki scream, "Just leave me alone!" They hid behind a pillar within the building and then peeked behind it. Standing before a room was Tamaki glaring at Kimi. Kimi grabbed the front of Tamaki's shirt with desperation in her eyes.

"Please Tamaki, just give me a chance. I want to be with you," begged Kimi. Tamaki shoved her away with gritted teeth.

"I only slept with you for one night because I got drunk. It meant nothing, now please go away!"

Kimi slapped Tamaki and then rushed pass Keisuke and Mariette in tears. Tamaki rubbed his slapped cheek and then noticed Keisuke and Mariette behind the pillar. Tamaki sighed.

"I'm sorry you two saw that," apologized Tamaki. Keisuke and Mariette approached Tamaki. Keisuke glanced in the direction Kimi went and said, "You could have been a little nicer." Tamaki scoffed.

"When I'm nice to her, she becomes more determined to stalk me," stated Tamaki filled with annoyance. Tamaki scratched his head and then asked, "So why are you two here?" Keisuke handed Tamaki a folded piece of paper.

"Dad had a mission for you and Yoshiro," reported Keisuke. Tamaki unfolded the paper and began to read it silently to himself. Tamaki smirked and said, "I guess it's time for the monthly power outage." Keisuke nodded.

"What's a power outage?" asked Mariette

"It's when the electricity in the city goes out. We do this in order to stall the Ikigami Industry."

Tamaki nodded and added, "I'll let Yoshiro know." Tamaki walked into a room and closed the door behind him.

Mariette looked at Keisuke with a cocked head and asked, "Is Tamaki what you call enemy of all women?" Keisuke chuckled and asked, "Why do you say that?"

"Well back in the Twelve Kingdoms, En-Chan told me that his majesty was enemy of all women because he slept with any woman and they would also slap him like how Kimi slapped Tamaki."

Keisuke burst out laughing making Mariette confused. Keisuke patted Mariette's head and stated, "Tamaki is only like that to Kimi, so he's not really an enemy to all women." Keisuke then scratched the back of his head and added, "He's also like that because of the death of his older sister."

"He has a sister?" asked Mariette. Keisuke nodded and added, "She died ten years ago before I was even born, so I never met her, but Tamaki mentioned that she was special." Mariette glanced at the door Tamaki went through and whispered, "He must really miss her." Keisuke nodded.

Keisuke grabbed Mariette's hand gently and said, "Let's head to the Yuki Residence." Mariette nodded and trailed behind Keisuke.

On the way to the next location, Mariette spotted Meow-Chan chasing a mouse. Mariette let go of Keisuke's hand making him look at her. Mariette ran to Meow-Chan and picked up the small kitten. Meow-Chan meowed out protests until she saw that it was Mariette. Meow-Chan seemed to smile as it began to cuddle against Mariette's chest. Mariette giggled and looked back at Keisuke.

"Can we visit the Megumi family after this delivery?" asked Mariette. Keisuke looked at the meowing kitten and then nodded.

"We'll make this delivery quick," stated Keisuke. Mariette nodded.

They made a few turns down the path and reached the Yuki residence. In the front of the house was Neo watering her flowers. Neo noticed then and waved in greeting. Keisuke approached Neo and asked, "Is Jiro inside the house?" Neo nodded and said, "You can go in to give him the assignment." Keisuke nodded and ran into the house leaving Mariette next to Neo.

Neo looked at Mariette, who was still holding a purring Meow-Chan, and asked, "So the leader decided that you would deliver missions to the members with Keisuke?" Mariette shook her head.

"I'm with Keisuke because I had nothing to do, but we are going to deliver Meow-Chan back to Sirius," stated Mariette. Meow-Chan meowed in agreement. Neo giggled.

Mariette stared at Neo and then asked to hold her hand. Neo held her hand to Mariette. Mariette took Neo's hand and heard a small heart beat. Mariette burst into a warm smile.

"Congratulations on getting a Ranka," stated Mariette. Neo blinked in confusion.

Keisuke exited the house and said, "Jiro said that he will be leaving immediately." Neo nodded and said, "I'll wait then." Mariette released Neo's hand and went to Keisuke's side. She waved back at Neo as they left and added, "Don't forget to tell Jiro to be a good daddy." Neo blushed.

When Keisuke and Mariette were out of sight, Jiro exited the house and was about to run down a different path, but Neo suddenly grabbed his hand making him look at her.

"Is something wrong, Neo?" asked Jiro. Neo was red as she asked, "Am I really infertile?" Jiro nodded and said, "We did run many tests on you after all, why do you ask?" Neo's blush became darker.

"Well Mariette told me congratulations for getting a Ranka and to tell you to be a good daddy."

Jiro's eyes widen. He pointed inside the house and said, "Do the pregnancy test inside and if it comes out positive, then we can talk about it." Neo nodded and watched Jiro run off.

Keisuke and Mariette were walking down the path with a purring Meow-Chan, but stopped in their tracks when they spotted Robert running toward them with anger in his eyes. Mariette smiled when she saw Robert and called out to him cheerfully. Robert slid to a stop in front of Mariette and screamed, "Why did you leave the Kou residence without telling me?" Mariette looked at Robert with wide eyes.

"I was supposed to tell you?" asked Mariette nervously. Robert nodded and then glared at Keisuke.

"I ran around everywhere trying to find you and you end up being with this stupid cousin of mine," stated Robert in an angered tone. Keisuke smirked at Robert.

"Well Mariette wanted to be with me more than you," stated Keisuke in a sarcastic tone. Robert clenched his fist trying to fight the urge to beat his cousin down. Mariette looked at them both with nervousness in her eyes. She suddenly remembered Enki and Narumi when they had glare battles and began to giggle.

"What's so funny?" asked Keisuke and Robert at the same time.

"You two remind me of En-Chan and Naru-Chan," stated Mariette between giggles.

"Who are they?" asked Robert. Mariette hugged Meow-Chan gently as she spoke.

"En-Chan is the Kirin of the Kingdom of En and Naru-Chan is the apprentice of a famous medicine maker in the Twelve Kingdoms. They're my friends."

Mariette smiled with tint of red in her cheeks. Keisuke and Robert felt their hearts skip a beat at her smile. Keisuke cleared his throat and stated, "We should head to the Megumi house." Mariette nodded with a smile still on her face.

Robert suddenly glared at Keisuke and yelled, "I'm coming with you too!" Keisuke sighed.

"Why are you coming?"

Robert suddenly wrapped his arms around Mariette and said, "Because I am in charge of Mariette." Keisuke glared at Robert and then turned away.

"Fine, but don't get in the way," warned Keisuke. Robert nodded. He realized that he was still hugging Mariette and pulled away with a bright blush on his face.

All three of them walked down the path with different emotions in their hearts: Keisuke felt anger; Robert felt embarrassed; and Mariette felt cheerful as she cuddled Meow-Chan.

None of them knew what was going to happen when they reached the Megumi residence.


	10. Chapter 10: Riri's Capture

**(Disclaimer: The Twelve Kingdom Characters belong solely to** **Fuyumi Ono, but Mariette and the other unknown characters I am writing about belong to me. If this disclaimer is wrong, then please do not sue me.)**

**(Disclaimer: Ikigami manga belongs solely to** **Mase Motoro, but Sasuke Mura and the other unknown characters I am writing about belong to me. The story is just based on the plot line of the manga. If this disclaimer is wrong, then please do not sue me.)**

**KChan: **Here are three updates and please review.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Riri's Capture **

In the Ikigami Headquarters, Sakuya was with some of the employees of the Ikigami Industry looking upon a monitor. On the monitor was a boy around the age of nineteen leaning against a pure white wall with his arms crossed. Sakuya focused the camera on the boy's face and frowned.

"Are you sure this is Riri Kinomoto?" asked Sakuya. One of the employees nodded and pulled up a second screen that had Riri's identification card.

"All the features match and when we did the scan on his face and tested his blood sample it was a perfect match. He is definitely Riri Kinomoto."

Sakuya examined the boy on the screen, who began to frown. Sakuya sighed and said, "This boy is too young to be Riri Kinomoto. He could be the son." Another employee shook his head.

"Riri's son should be in his twenties by now and the results are a perfect match."

Sakuya bit his thumb nail filled with confusion. Sakuya pressed a button on the monitor activating a microphone that spoke into the room the boy was in.

"Can you hear me, Riri Kinomoto?"

The boy glared toward the screen and screamed, "I already told you guys that I am not this Riri person. My name is Peter Drake!"

"Well according to our tests you are Riri Kinomoto so how about admitting it already."

The boy, Peter, rubbed the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"You mistook me for someone else. I never did anything wrong in this place. I just came here to look for my wife!"

Sakuya's eyes widen.

"Your wife, she's still alive?" asked Sakuya. Peter nodded and added, "Of course she's alive." Sakuya's whole form was shaking. He glared at the screen and screamed, "Tell me where that bitch is?" Peter stuck his tongue out.

"I don't know, but even if I knew, I wouldn't tell you guys."

Sakuya released the button and slammed his fist against a wall. Sakuya ordered the employees to tell him of any changes and then left the room. Sakuya marched down the hall as the image of Sasuke invaded his mind. Sakuya clenched his head muttering for Sasuke to leave him alone.

Sakuya walked pass an employee who had his hat covering his eyes. The employee looked in the direction Sakuya went with seriousness in his eyes.

Meanwhile, Angel was walking through an alleyway. She looked around and spotted a discarded mattress lying next to a dumpster. Angel crawled on to the mattress and lay on her back. She began to cough and removed her mask slightly revealing the blood upon her lips.

"I need to find her before the demons do," muttered Angel and drifted off to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11: Deliver

**(Disclaimer: The Twelve Kingdom Characters belong solely to** **Fuyumi Ono, but Mariette and the other unknown characters I am writing about belong to me. If this disclaimer is wrong, then please do not sue me.)**

**(Disclaimer: Ikigami manga belongs solely to** **Mase Motoro, but Sasuke Mura and the other unknown characters I am writing about belong to me. The story is just based on the plot line of the manga. If this disclaimer is wrong, then please do not sue me.)**

**Chapter 11: Deliver**

Mariette, Robert, and Keisuke reached the Megumi residence. Meow-Chan jumped out of Mariette's arms and into the garden. Mariette giggled and said, "Looks like Meow-Chan knew where to go." Robert and Keisuke nodded.

Mariette looked around and asked, "Where are Ryoga, Sirius, and Natsumi?" Robert pointed at himself and said, "I sent Ryoga an assignment, so he should be on it already." Keisuke smirked and added, "Sirius should be finding a water source with another member of the resistance. That is her job after all."

"Then shouldn't Natsumi be at home?" asked Mariette. Robert and Keisuke nodded.

"She might be inside making a meal for when Ryoga and Sirius come home," stated Robert. Keisuke nodded in agreement.

Mariette suddenly caught a scent and felt her world begin to spin. Robert and Keisuke ran to her to aid her. They asked if she was all right. Mariette just looked toward the Megumi house and said, "Something is wrong with Natsumi." Mariette got up quickly and ran to the door making Robert and Keisuke confused.

Mariette kicked open the door with her small body and saw Natsumi on the ground next to the stove gripping her round stomach.

"Natsumi!"

Mariette ran to Natsumi's side. Keisuke and Robert ran in too and gasped at the sight of Natsumi on the ground shaking.

"What happened?" asked Keisuke in a panic. Natsumi looked at the three children with strain in her face.

"The baby is coming," whispered Natsumi. The children gasped. Robert saw the water on the ground and gagged. He turned away from the scene and said, "I'll get a doctor." Keisuke glanced at Robert and stated, "They should be at the surface by now trying to make the power outage."

"Then what do we do?" asked Robert in a panic.

Natsumi suddenly grabbed Mariette's small wrist making her cat features pop out. Natsumi looked at Mariette with strain in her face and said, "Please help me."

"Help?"

Mariette suddenly felt like lightning had struck her. Mariette's eyes grew serious. She looked at Robert and Keisuke.

"I need warm water and blankets," stated Mariette. Robert gasped and asked, "Are we going to deliver the baby?" Mariette nodded and added, "If we don't act now, then the baby will die, so move." Robert and Keisuke nodded and searched around the house. Mariette placed her hand on Natsumi's round stomach. Mariette could hear the heartbeat of the baby and surprisingly could see the baby within the womb struggling to get out.

Mariette looked at Natsumi and ordered her to lean against the stove with her legs outstretched. Natsumi nodded as she positioned herself. Mariette still had her hand on Natsumi's stomach as Robert and Keisuke rushed to her with the needed items. Mariette placed the blankets under Natsumi and used the warm water to wash her hands.

"Get ready to push, Natsumi," said Mariette. Natsumi nodded. Mariette saw that the cervix was wide enough and ordered Natsumi to start pushing. Natsumi pushed with all her might and cried out in pain.

"You're doing great," encouraged Mariette. Natsumi continued to push with tears in her eyes. Mariette looked down and saw the head of the baby. Mariette smiled, while Keisuke and Robert tried not to puke. Natsumi gave one final push. The baby slipped out, but there was no cry. Natsumi was crying asking if her baby was all right. Mariette held the small form of the baby. Mariette's eyes widen as she began to see the image of the system within the body of the baby.

"Live," whispered Mariette. The baby suddenly burst out crying. Natsumi smiled at the sound of the baby. Mariette cut the umbilical cord and handed the baby to Natsumi with a smile on her face.

"Congratulations, it's a boy."

Natsumi held the baby close crying tears of joy. Robert and Keisuke were smiling at the warm sight. Mariette suddenly reached out to Natsumi and whispered, in a voice that was different from hers, "I'm glad you found happiness, Sato-Chan." Natsumi's eyes widen as she looked at Mariette.

"Sasuke?"

Mariette suddenly stopped smiling and began to feel dizzy. She feinted where she stood making Robert and Keisuke run to her aid. Natsumi stared at Mariette as the two young boys tried to wake her.

At that moment, Ryoga walked into the house. He had a rifle over his shoulder as he walked in. He stopped in his tracks when he saw the three children and his wife leaning against the stove with the baby in her hands. Ryoga ran to Natsumi and asked, "Did you go into labor while I wasn't here?" Natsumi nodded still staring at Mariette.

"Natsumi?"

Natsumi looked at Ryoga with tears in her eyes and said, "I don't know how, but Sasuke was here to help deliver the baby."

"What are you talking about? Sasuke died a long time ago," stated Ryoga filled with confusion. Natsumi looked toward Mariette and said, "She spoke to me through Mariette." Ryoga looked at Mariette who was still out cold. He noticed the blood on her hands.

"So Mariette delivered the baby?"

Natsumi nodded and added, "But I'm sure Sasuke helped her." Ryoga clenched his hand filled with confusion.

On the surface, where Angel slept, she was beginning to awake. Angel smiled and muttered, "Good job, Sasuke."


	12. Chapter 12: Power outage

**(Disclaimer: The Twelve Kingdom Characters belong solely to** **Fuyumi Ono, but Mariette and the other unknown characters I am writing about belong to me. If this disclaimer is wrong, then please do not sue me.)**

**(Disclaimer: Ikigami manga belongs solely to** **Mase Motoro, but Sasuke Mura and the other unknown characters I am writing about belong to me. The story is just based on the plot line of the manga. If this disclaimer is wrong, then please do not sue me.)**

**Chapter 12: Power outage**

Peter leaned against the wall of his prison humming a tune. The tune was unfamiliar to any of the Ikigami employees watching the screen. One of the employees stood up from his chair and said, "I'm going to get some food, you want something?" The employee nodded and told his order. The other employee nodded and left the room leaving his partner in the room alone.

The door to the room suddenly opened revealing the employee with the hat over his eyes. He looked at the only employee in the room and said, "I was told to relieve you for a break." The employee nodded and added, "Just keep an eye on Kinomoto-San." The employee nodded and watched the other leave. He slammed the door shut and then went to the screen that displayed Peter still humming. The employee pressed the button that activated the microphone.

"Riri-San?"

Peter stopped humming and glared at the camera.

"For the hundredth time, my name is Peter Drake. Why can't you guys understand that?"

"So you're not Riri-San?"

"I'm not and who is this Riri person anyway."

The employee sighed.

"He was the old leader of the Ikigami Resistance."

"Is that so, well I don't even know what an Ikigami is, so how about releasing me?"

"I can't do that now. Wait until the power outage and then you can escape."

"Power outage?"

"That's right and after you escape, head to the abandoned shrine in the woods. You will be safe there."

Peter glared at the screen and said, "I'll only go there after I find my wife."

"Your wife?"

Peter nodded and added, "I made a vow to protect her and right now she needs me more than ever."

"What is her name?"

Peter clenched his fist with an uneasy look.

"I can't tell you. When we travel, we can't put the other at risk," stated Peter. The employee sighed and said, "All right, but when you find her head to the shrine."

Peter raised an eyebrow and asked, "Who are you anyway?" The employee smiled and stated, "My name is Hatori Mase, a member of the Ikigami Resistance." Hatori closed the microphone and then left the room just as the other employee was returning with food.

Peter stared down at his feet and then looked at his left hand. He clenched his hand and muttered, "I can't leave without my ring and crystal."

Meanwhile, Robert and Keisuke were watching over Mariette's unconscious form. Robert held Mariette's hand with Keisuke looking at him. Keisuke crossed his arms and asked, "So how about you spill the beans about Mariette?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Where did she come from? What about those accessories on her head? I bet those aren't really accessories right?"

Robert sighed and admitted, "She claims to be from a place called the Twelve Kingdoms, but leader says that she may have been a guinea pig for the Ikigami. Especially since the cat ears and tail are real."

"That's really hard to believe, but Mariette is strong and she was able to react well when she helped deliver the baby," stated Keisuke. Robert nodded in agreement. Robert placed a hand on her forehead to check her temperature, but Mariette snapped awake and whacked his hand away. Mariette frowned and said, "Don't touch my forehead."

"I was just checking your temperature," retaliated Robert. Mariette pouted. Keisuke smiled at her and said, "You look well especially since you delivered a baby. Robert and I could never do something like that." Mariette blinked in confusion as she looked at Keisuke and Robert. She cocked her head to the side and asked, "What are you talking about?" Robert and Keisuke were silent for awhile as they stared at Mariette.

Robert broke the silence when he asked, "You don't remember delivering Natsumi's baby?" Mariette shook her head and added, "I can never do something like that."

"Why not?" they asked.

"Well I get sick by the scent of blood. I am a Kirin after all," stated Mariette. Keisuke and Robert looked at each other completely puzzled. Mariette sighed and stated, "I wonder why you guys thought I delivered a baby."

"Because you did," Robert and Keisuke said in unison. They were both puzzled why Mariette had no recollection of the delivery of the baby. Mariette scratched her head just as confused.

Mariette looked at her surroundings and asked where they were. Robert looked at a lamp on a table and stated, "We are still in The Megumi house." Just as I said that, the door opened revealing Ryoga with a cup of water. He smiled when he saw that Mariette was awake. He approached her and handed her the cup of water.

"I'm glad you're awake and thank you for helping my wife," said Ryoga. Mariette sighed and said, "I really don't remember doing anything like that." Ryoga blinked in confusion. He looked at Robert and Keisuke. Robert and Keisuke shrugged their shoulders indicating that they didn't know. Ryoga thought a while and asked, "Mariette, what do you remember before you came into my house?" Mariette tilted her head.

"Well Keisuke and I delivered the messages concerning about the black out. We ran into Robert. We then went to your house to deliver Meow-Chan and then I ran into your house because I smelled something."

"And after that?" urged Ryoga. Mariette scratched her head and said, "I think I blacked out. I can't remember anything." Ryoga remembered Natsumi's words and asked, "Do you know anyone by the name Sasuke?"

"Sasuke?" asked Mariette filled with confusion. Ryoga nodded. Mariette shook her head and asked, "Who is that?" Ryoga sighed and said, "If you don't know then that's fine." Ryoga headed to the door and then glanced back at Mariette.

"I need to head to the surface, so you three stay here for now and watch over my wife," said Ryoga. All three of them nodded and watched Ryoga leave the room.

Mariette looked at Keisuke and Robert and asked, "Who is Sasuke?" Robert sighed and scratched the back of his neck.

"She's the wife of the old leader of the Ikigami Resistance."

Keisuke nodded and added, "She was also my mom's best friend and Tamaki's older sister." Mariette nodded.

Mariette suddenly felt something grab her heart and cringed. She bent over clenching her heart.

"Are you OK Mariette?" asked Keisuke in a panicked tone. Mariette was breathing heavily and then began to see images of Keiki bowing before her feet and then of three creatures that she recognized as Youma from the Twelve Kingdoms. Mariette's eyes began to fill up with tears making Robert and Keisuke gasp.

"Mariette?"

Mariette shook her head and muttered, "I don't want to die." Mariette collapsed onto the bed. Robert began to shake Mariette saying her name repeatedly. Keisuke ran toward the door and said, "I'll try to get one of the doctors back from the surface." Robert nodded and held Mariette's hand.

Back on the surface, Angel stumbled out of the alley breathing heavily. Angel held her head and whispered, "Hang on Mariette." Angel heard a click of a gun and spun around with a flying kick. Her leg connected with a man's jaw sending him crashing into a wall. Angel approached the man and kneeled down next to him.

"You shouldn't mug people mister," said Angel. The man looked at Angel with blood on the side of his lips.

"I need to do something to get the Ikigami Industry's attention. I need to be killed before this device kills me."

Angel gripped the man's hand making him cringe in pain. Angel sighed and said, "So this is what happened after all this time." Angel pulled a parchment from her pocket and smacked it on the man's chest making him gasp. Angel did a zig-zag motion with her hand in the air and then exclaimed, "Ten Ten Kun!" The parchment lit up making the man's eyes widen. Out of the parchment emerged a computer chip. Angel grabbed the chip in the air and then snapped it into pieces. Angel nodded as the parchment vanished into thin air. The man touched his chest completely bewildered. Angel looked at the man and said, "You no longer have anyone controlling your life." Angel was about to walk away, but the man grabbed her by the leg making her look at him again.

"What did you do?"

Angel pulled her leg from the man and said, "I removed what you now call Ikigami." Angel ran off and before the man could ask for her name her form vanished into thin air. The man rubbed his eyes in disbelief. He held his head wondering who Angel was.

In the Ikigami industry, Sakuya was looking over a single file looking for any errors. He slammed his fist on the desk with frustration on his face.

"She's dead. Sasuke is dead so why does Riri say that she's alive."

Sakuya remembered the Riri look alike and said, "Maybe he is telling the truth that he isn't Riri, but why would the computers make a mistake like that?" Sakuya laid his head on his desk filled with confusion.

Sakuya suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder and looked back. Behind him stood Sasuke in a very thin dress that revealed her every curve. Sakuya whispered her name. Sasuke had a seductive smile as she caressed his cheek. Before Sakuya could say another word, Sasuke kissed him upon the lips. Sakuya closed his eyes and kissed her back filled with passion. He combed his hand through her hair.

Sakuya heard a knock on his door and snapped his eyes open. His head was still on the desk and Sasuke was nowhere in sight. Sakuya rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Sakuya-Sir," said a voice through the door. Sakuya gave the man permission to come in. The door opened revealing one of the employees. Sakuya looked at the employee and sighed.

"What do you want Hayate?" asked Sakuya. Hayate cleared his throat and said, "It's about the boy we thought is Riri."

"What about him?"

"Well I looked over the information on Riri and realized that the boy couldn't be Riri because of the age and I noticed that he doesn't have the scar I gave him when we last fought."

"What scar?" asked Sakuya. Hayate pointed at the back of his left wrist and said, "When we fought the Ikigami Resistance two years ago, I managed to wound him on the right wrist with my knife. The cut was deep so there should be a scar."

"Why didn't you say anything sooner?" asked Sakuya.

"Well I was excited that we caught Riri, so I didn't remember until I saw the boy again. I don't know why the computers say he is Riri, but he can't be him."

Sakuya frowned and said, "Get back to your post and make sure to inform the doctors that boy is not Riri." Sakuya glanced at the picture of Sasuke on his computer and looked back at Hayate.

"Also make sure to make a file for that boy. I want to know everything about him."

Hayate nodded and left Sakuya's office. Sakuya ran his finger on Sasuke's picture on the computer and then touched his lips. He clenched his fist against the computer and muttered, "Just disappear all ready you bitch."

Nobu walked in the streets with his small hands in his pockets. He remembered Angel's mask and blushed.

"I want to see her again," he muttered. The lights in the street suddenly went out making Nobu stop in his tracks. The screeching and honking of cars filled the air along with people's screams. Nobu pressed his back against a wall as he sank to his knees and whispered, "The black out." He heard the running of people and the crash of breaking windows. Nobu clenched his head shaking in fear.

He suddenly saw a glimpse of light. He looked straight ahead and saw the redness of Angel's mask. Nobu sprang up to his feet and sprinted toward her calling out to her. He followed Angel into an alleyway, but then she was nowhere in sight. Nobu looked around calling out for Angel. He suddenly heard voices and pressed himself against a wall.

"Did you find all the Ikigami victims?"

"Yeah, but I still can't find Goran Iku."

"We better find him before the power outage is over."

Nobu's eyes widen when he realized that he was eavesdropping on an Ikigami Resistance conversation. Nobu was about to run off until a large hand covered his mouth and pulled him down the alley. Nobu passed out before he could see the faces of his captors.

In the Ikigami Industry everything was in chaos. During the confusion, Peter escaped from his cell and ran down the hall. Peter could barely see in the dark, but he was able to make out the figures of the guards. He heard the click of a gun and leaped into the air before a tranquilizer dart could impale the back of his neck. Peter kicked the wall sending him toward his attacker and then slammed his knee into the attacker's chin. Peter took this chance to grab the guard's gun and rush into another hall before the guard could recover.

Peter could hear the guards running around. They were either trying to find him or bring the power back on. Peter clenched the gun with seriousness in his eyes. He felt a hand on his arm and pointed the gun at the source of the touch.

"It's me, it's me," said Hatori repeatedly. Peter withdrew the gun and whispered, "You sure found me fast." Hatori tapped the night vision goggles on his face.

"I can find you easily in the dark, Drake-San," said Hatori. Peter scoffed. Hatori grabbed Peter's hand and said, "I can show you a way out, so come with me." Peter shook his head.

"I can't leave here without my ring and crystal."

"Ring and crystal?"

Peter nodded and added, "These guys took those items from me when I was captured." Peter's eyes narrowed as he clenched his fist.

"I need those items if I want to help my wife," said Peter. Hatori sighed and asked, "So you won't escape until you get those items?" Peter nodded. Hatori sighed again and handed Peter a separate pair of night vision goggles.

"Try to reach the second floor and then head to a door labeled 'HOLD.' That's where the prisoner items are placed. I won't be able to go with you. I can't have the Ikigami Industry know that I am a spy. You also only have about ten more minutes before the outage is over. You have to escape before that time, understand?"

Peter nodded and thanked Hatori as he slipped the night vision goggles on. Peter did a small salute to Hatori and then ran off down the hall. Hatori watched Peter run off and smiled.

"His character is similar to Riri as well."

Peter dashed down the hall trying his best to avoid the guards that were patrolling the area. He found a flight of stairs and raced up them making sure not to miss a single step. He found the second floor and entered the hall. The hall wasn't as covered by guards as the first floor, so he reached the door labeled "HOLD" with no problem. Peter kicked it open revealing countless items. Peter searched through the items with a frown. Peter knew he was running out of time. He wiped the sweat off his brow and stood up straight. He held his fist to his heart as he began to chant something.

"I am Rose Crusader Peter Drake, owner of the Warrior Staff, now reveal yourself to your master."

A bright blue light burst from the clutter of items. Peter ran to the source of the light and pushed the items out of the way. Peter smiled as the light began to clear revealing a pure white ring with a rose seal with a blue crystal necklace resting next to it. Peter snatched the items and ran out of the room. He slipped the necklace around his neck and the ring on his left ring finger.

The minute the ring was on his finger, Peter heard a click of a gun and leaped to the side barely avoiding a bullet. He glared at the source of the bullet seeing Hayate with his gun pointed in Peter's direction. Peter groaned.

"I guess this hall wasn't completely empty," mumbled Peter. Hayate smirked and said, "I have to say that for a boy your age, you are pretty quick in your feet, but can you really avoid all my bullets." Hayate pulled the trigger again sending another bullet flying. Peter dodged the bullet. Peter looked at the bullet embedded into the wall and frowned.

"That bullet was aimed at a vital point of my arm. I'm guessing you are just trying to stall me from escaping," said Peter. Peter glanced at Hayate. Hayate saw the seriousness in Peter's eyes and chuckled.

"I remember that look. That bastard looked at me the same way before he escaped with the Ikigami Resistance."

Hayate pointed his gun at Peter and screamed, "I'll erase that look no matter what!" Hayate fired the gun multiple times, but Peter didn't move from his place this time. Peter instead held his left hand up revealing the white ring.

"Appear Warrior Staff!"

The ring gave off a glow making Hayate's eyes widen. A small light emerged from the ring and grew into a long staff. Peter gripped the new formed staff and spun it before him like a windmill. The bullets deflected and impaled the wall and ceiling around Peter. Peter gripped the staff before his side as he glared at Hayate. Hayate stared at Peter in disbelief. Peter turned away from Hayate and said, "I won't use my abilities to hurt a human like you." Peter rushed down the hall leaving Hayate frozen in disbelief.

Peter ran around on almost every floor trying to find a way out. He managed to find the roof and sighed.

"I guess this is fine," muttered Peter. Peter went to the edge of the roof, but stopped in his tracks when he noticed the guards running from the door he came out of. Peter glared back at them. The guards pointed their guns at him ordering him to stop. Peter glanced downward and smirked.

"Bye now."

Peter leapt off the roof making the guards gasp. They ran to the edge of the roof and glanced downward. The power outage was still presuming, so the ground floor was pitch black. The guards then ran back through the roof door to rush to the bottom floor just as it began to pour rain.

Peter landed on the ground surprisingly without a scratch. The rain soaked his body making him groan.

A group of guards rushed out. They saw Peter and were about to apprehend him, but stopped when they looked at him closer. One of the guards shook his head and told the others to look around for Peter. The guards ran pass Peter making Peter smirk. Peter walked away from the area and chuckled.

"I guess this curse came in handy after all," said Peter in a feminine voice. If one looked at Peter now, they would not see a boy who looked like the leader of the Ikigami Resistance, but a girl in boy clothing.


	13. Chapter 13: Black Surface

**(Disclaimer: The Twelve Kingdom Characters belong solely to** **Fuyumi Ono, but Mariette and the other unknown characters I am writing about belong to me. If this disclaimer is wrong, then please do not sue me.)**

**(Disclaimer: Ikigami manga belongs solely to** **Mase Motoro, but Sasuke Mura and the other unknown characters I am writing about belong to me. The story is just based on the plot line of the manga. If this disclaimer is wrong, then please do not sue me.)**

**KChan: **Been a while since I last updated. Anyway,please enjoy this update.

* * *

**Chapter 13: Black Surface**

In an alleyway, one brick against a building was pushed aside. Keisuke crawled out of the new formed hole created by the brick. Keisuke looked around and then stood up. He pushed the brick back in place and then ran out of the alleyway. He slipped on a small pair of night vision goggles and looked at his surroundings. He saw the time through the goggles and groaned.

"Three more minutes until the lights come back on."

Keisuke ran down the sidewalk ignoring all people not involved with the Ikigami Resistance. He tapped a button on the night goggles, so when he looked at people, he would see their names. When he focused on one person, the name "Momiji Mabui" appeared. Keisuke smiled and ran to the person.

"Momiji-Sama!"

Momiji flinched and looked back at Keisuke. Keisuke stopped in his tracks and cringed when he realized that Momiji was wearing a rose patterned Lolita dress. Keisuke covered his mouth trying to prevent himself from laughing. Momiji noticed this and said, "Don't you dare laugh and why are you up here in the first place?" Keisuke regained his composure and said, "I need one of the doctors to come back down right away."

"Is someone hurt?" asked Momiji in concern. Keisuke nodded and stated, "It's Mariette. She feinted and might be getting sick." Momiji nodded and added, "I'll tell either Shiro or Jiro to return immediately, but you have to go now before the lights come back on." Keisuke nodded and turned away from Momiji. Keisuke didn't realize that the road was wet and ended up sliding on the ground and slamming into a wall.

Momiji gasped and ran to Keisuke asking if he was all right. Keisuke nodded, but suddenly caught sight of the soldiers of the Ikigami Industry heading their way. Keisuke shot to his feet and ran to Momiji telling Momiji to hide. Momiji nodded when he caught sight of the soldiers.

Keisuke and Momiji hid in an alleyway as the soldiers walked passed them. Momiji peeked behind the wall with Keisuke pressed against his chest and saw that the soldiers were heading toward the man the Ikigami Resistance were looking for: Goran Iku.

Momiji gritted his teeth and said, "Where is Ryoga when you need him?" Momiji pushed Keisuke away gently by the shoulders and whispered, "Go now." Keisuke nodded and dashed out of the alleyway down the road.

Momiji pulled out a radio from under his skirt and pressed the button.

"Can any of you hear me?"

"I hear you Momiji," replied Shiro.

"I found Goran Iku, but the Ikigami Industry seems to have found him too."

"Tell us your location and Nanato and I will be there as soon as we can."

"All right, but I only need Nanato. I need you to return to the base to treat a patient."

"Is someone hurt?"

"The new member of the resistance seems to be sick."

"I'll return, but make sure to get Goran Iku back safely."

"All right, the location is Kiku Street, please hurry," said Momiji and then hung up. Momiji continued to watch the soldiers as the soldiers began to apprehend Goran.

Back in the Ikigami Resistance base, Mariette began to open her eyes. She sat up rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Mariette felt a warm hand on her right hand and looked at it only to see Robert's sleeping form with her hand in his grip. Mariette gasped making her cat ears twitch. She pulled her hand away gently and then leaned toward Robert's face. She remembered Keiki's sleeping face when he stayed with her when she was sick back in the Twelve Kingdoms and smiled. She kissed Robert on the cheek.

Robert felt the butterfly like kiss on his cheek and opened his eyes. He looked into Mariette's green eyes and then gasped. He backed away slamming against the wall. Mariette gasped and asked, "Are you OK, Robert?" Robert nodded with a bright blush against his cheek.

Robert shook his blush away and approached Mariette.

"Are you feeling better, Mariette?"

Mariette nodded and said, "I always feel better after I take a short nap." Mariette jumped off the bed and looked at Robert.

"Where did Keisuke go?"

"He went to the surface to get you a doctor, but I guess he didn't have too," said Robert. Mariette nodded. She suddenly heard a baby's cry and flinched making her cat ears and tail pop out.

"Where is the baby sound coming from?" asked Mariette as she looked around rapidly trying to trace the sound of the baby. Robert pointed his thumb toward the closed door.

"The baby's cries are coming from Natsumi's room. Chances are that the baby woke up," said Robert. Mariette smiled and asked, "So the baby really was born?" Robert nodded and added, "We already told you that you were the one who helped bring the baby out." Mariette shook her head with a small finger pointed at her face.

"I also told you that it wasn't possible because I can't stand the scent of blood," stated Mariette. Robert sighed giving up on convincing her otherwise.

The door to the room opened making the cries of the baby grow louder. Natsumi with the baby in her arms entered the room smiling toward Mariette and Robert.

"I see that you two are awake," said Natsumi. Mariette and Robert nodded. The baby cried out making Mariette flinch. She approached the crying baby with her tail swinging about. She glanced at the baby and said, "He's so tiny." Natsumi nodded.

"He is small, but he will grow," said Natsumi. Natsumi cradled the child, but the child continued to cry. Mariette touched the baby's cheek softly. The baby looked at Mariette as he stopped crying and then smiled. Natsumi smiled and said, "Looks like he likes you."

"What's his name?" asked Mariette as she touched the baby's cheek. Natsumi held the baby lightly as she said the name of the baby: Riri.

Robert looked at Natsumi and asked, "Wasn't that the old leader's name?" Natsumi nodded and added, "He was a great leader. May he rest in peace." Mariette gasped making her ears stand up straight and asked, "He's dead?"

Natsumi nodded.

"He died two years ago from blood loss," said Natsumi. Mariette's cat ears became flat with sadness in her eyes.

"Poor Riri," stated Mariette. Natsumi and Robert nodded in agreement. Mariette removed her hand from the baby and asked, "Can I go outside now?" Natsumi nodded making Mariette cheer as she ran out of the room.

Natsumi looked at Robert and asked, "Does she really not remember about delivering Riri?" Robert nodded and added, "She must be forgetful." Robert left the room leaving Natsumi in the room. Natsumi stared at her baby wondering why Mariette wouldn't remember.

Mariette leapt out the door to the front yard and stretched up with her tail swinging about.

"It's nice to be outside," stated Mariette. She suddenly felt Robert grab her tail and screeched. She hissed at Robert demanding what he was doing.

"Your tail and ears are real, but you still need to conceal them," reminded Robert. Mariette nodded. She yanked her tail away from Robert's hold and began to tuck in her cat features.

"So when is Keisuke coming back?" asked Mariette.

"He's fast when he has a mission so it shouldn't be long," stated Robert. Mariette nodded. They suddenly heard a voice calling to Robert and looked around. Robert looked toward the highest cliff in the Ikigami Resistance hideout and saw Sirius waving toward him. Robert gasped and exclaimed, "Why are you up there?"

"I saw some edible mushrooms growing up here. I thought we could make some soup with them," called down Sirius. Sirius took a small step sending small rocks flying to the ground. Robert flinched and said, "Get down from there."

Sirius didn't seem to hear Robert's voice as she continued to walk along the edge. Mariette looked up at Sirius and said, "That's dangerous." Sirius reached out to the mushroom on her path, but lost her hold on a rock and slipped. She screamed as she began to fall. She managed to grab a rock to prevent her from falling any further. Robert screamed calling out Sirius's name.

Natsumi ran out of the house asking what was wrong. Mariette pointed toward Sirius's dangling form. Natsumi saw Sirius and shrieked. She started calling for help, but there were barely any members in the hideout. Sirius cringed as she began to lose her grip.

Mariette gulped as she looked toward Sirius and said, "I'll get her down." Robert didn't get a chance to say anything as Mariette dashed toward Sirius. Mariette leapt up into the air as her body began to give off a glow. Mariette's form expanded and when the light faded, she was in the form of a black Kirin. Robert and Natsumi stared at Mariette in disbelief.

"She changed?" muttered Robert in shock. Mariette flew into the air toward Sirius. Sirius saw Mariette's new form and gasped. Mariette flew under Sirius and said, "Please climb on." Sirius was shaking, but did as she was told.

When Sirius was on her back, Mariette flew back to Robert and Natsumi. Mariette landed on the ground and lowered her head allowing Sirius to climb off. Sirius embraced her mother with tears in her eyes.

Robert stared at Mariette with wide eyes.

"What are you?" asked Robert. Mariette looked at him and said, "I told you that I am also a black Kirin." Mariette transformed back into her human form completely naked. Robert blushed and covered his eyes. Natsumi ran to Mariette with Sirius by her side and the baby in her arms. Natsumi used her free hand to wrap Mariette with a blanket. Mariette held the blanket around herself and thanked Natsumi with a warm smile.

Natsumi clenched her fist and asked, "Are you really a Kirin?" Mariette nodded and added, "I help choose rulers for the Twelve Kingdoms." Natsumi was about to ask Mariette another question, but Mariette began to cough violently. Blood flew from Mariette's mouth as she coughed. Natsumi gasped and looked at Sirius.

"We need a doctor right away," stated Natsumi. Sirius nodded and was about to run out, but Robert stopped her and said, "Keisuke already went to get a doctor."

"But she may die," said Sirius in a panicked voice. Mariette's eyes became glazed as she gripped the blanket around her.

"_I don't want to die."_

Mariette passed out falling to the ground. Robert ran to Mariette and held her close to his chest.

"When she has an attack she always says that, but why?"

Mariette clenched the front of Robert's shirt shaking with blood trickling on the side of her lips.


End file.
